Come Slowly, Eden
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction de Lomonaaeren - Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de commencer à apprécier Draco Malfoy - c'était arrivé, juste comme ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Come Slowly, Eden

**Auteur **: Lomonaaeren

**Traductrice **: ReachingforHeaven

**Disclaimer **: Ces personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, etc. Ce qui suit à été écrit pour m'amuser, non pour un quelconque profit.

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco, Blaise/Pansy

**Rating **: R

**Warnings **: Sexe, quelques jurons, « huitième année », plus de fluff qu'il n'est conseillé de consommer.

**Nombre de mots **: ~ 17,000 mots

**Sommaire **: Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de commencer à apprécier Draco Malfoy - c'était arrivé, juste comme ça.

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette fic a été écrite pour amour3559, en remerciement pour sa généreuse donation à help_chile, sur LJ. Elle a demandé une fic qui se passe à Poudlard, avec un Blaise et une Pansy soutenant Draco, et Harry qui commence à aimer Draco en premier. Le titre est tiré du premier vers d'un poème d'Emily Dickinson.

**Note de la traductrice : **Hellooo. Donc, une nouvelle traduction en cette douce soirée de printemps ! Aujourd'hui, encore une fois une fic de Lomonaaeren ; il s'agit d'un OS assez long (plus de 17000 mots en VO), donc j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux parties. Déjà ça me donne l'impression de bosser plus vite, et mon beta m'a dit que ça le fatiguait moins, bref que des avantages ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite est déjà en bonne voie, et je devrai la publier d'ici deux/trois jours (le bug du site m'a donné le temps de bien avancer !) :)

**Come Slowly, Eden**

**Premier Moment**

Harry se souvenait exactement de l'endroit où il se trouvait quand il se rendit compte de la vérité, et il eut un petit sourire narquois en pensant à ce qu'allait lui répondre Hermione. Elle lui dirait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir une telle chose, que c'était trop étrange, contraire à toute logique, bizarre et étrange, et qu'il était probablement en train de laisser le désappoitement que lui avait causé le refus de Ginny de sortir à nouveau avec lui prendre le pas sur son sens de la logique. Si jamais il y réfléchissait de façon _rationnelle_…

Mais le fait était que Harry y _avait _pensé, et il pouvait se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait quand c'était arrivé. Le souvenir en était clair et précis, et cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas fou, et cette fois ce serait Hermione qui devrait se taire et lui prêter respectueusement attention.

S'il lui racontait tout ça un jour, bien sûr - ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire.

Mais, vous savez, s'il le faisait. Cela aurait été logique.

Il se tenait près de la porte de la Grande Salle, la première nuit de la nouvelle année scolaire, écoutant une fois de plus une nouvelle dispute entre Ron et Hermion, et se préparant à affronter les regards des élèves quand il allait entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il était en train de se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en choisissant de revenir. Le programme de formation des Aurors l'aurait engagé, même sans ses ASPIC. Il aurait pu faire une brillante carrière, occupé à détruire des mages noirs -

Et c'était bien là le problème. Il désirait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'à la fois moins tragique et de plus important. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, seulement qu'il le reconnaîtrait quand il le verrait.

Puis un murmure parcourut la foule des élèves autour d'eux, et il tourna la tête.

Il se souvenait exactement de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il aurait pu décrire les dalles sous ses pieds.

Draco Malfoy se pavanait devant eux, accompagné de plusieurs autres Serpentards. Il adressait un sourire supérieur en direction de tous ceux qui le regardaient - et même vers le sol - comme s'il voulait montrer à tous, depuis l'air autour d'eux, jusqu'aux autres élèves - et en passant par chaque recoin de pierre - qu'il était chez lui. Il avançait d'une démarche assez étrange, levant ses pieds trop haut, et Harry songea qu'il le faisait exprès pour en rajouter à son attitude hautaine.

Harry le regarda de plus près. D'abord, Malfoy l'ignorait de façon évidente, probablement parce qu'il savait qu'ils allaient sans aucun doute se battre s'il le regardait, et qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher sa petite démonstration. Harry pouvait clairement distinguer si son assurance était oui ou non feinte, si Malfoy était juste en train de se donner en spectacle pour remonter la confiance de la maison de Serpentard - une confiance en eux-mêmes qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en discuter - ou pas.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Malfoy avait traversé la guerre, et il était toujours égal à lui-même, arrogant et nullement intimidé.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait qu'Hermione lui avait parlé sèchement, probablement pour le retenir d'entamer une dispute qui de toute façon _n'allait pas arriver _(et quand est-ce que Hermione allait apprendre à lui faire plus confiance ?) ; et il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui disait, parce qu'il ne faisait attention qu'à Malfoy.

Le monde avait changé après la guerre, mais personne ne semblait vraiment savoir de quelle façon. Il y avait des funérailles auxquelles il fallait assister, des personnes à pleurer, des blessures à guérir, des Mangemorts à capturer - mais aussi la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres à célébrer, des survivants à étreindre, des blagues à faire, une école à reconstruire. Alors parfois les gens se réjouissaient et parfois ils s'effondraient, mais ils avaient tous _changé_.

Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'être une nouvelle personne, même après qu'il soit mort et qu'il soit revenu à la vie. Il souhaitait que les gens arrêtent de le fixer et de lui demander ce que cela faisait d'être le vainqueur de la guerre. Cela ne représentait _rien_, pour lui. Il était toujours la même personne déchirée et confuse qu'il avait toujours été, en particulier après que Ginny lui ait dit, gentiment, de la laisser tranquille.

Mais Malfoy…

Il accusait le choc. Il était le même qu'avant.

Ou, bon, pas _vraiment _le même, cela serait stupide, mais il ne prétendait pas qu'ils vivaient dans un monde nouveau et éclatant, et qu'il avait besoin de changer son comportement pour s'y conformer. Il avait l'air soigné et fier de lui, et sa voix avait le même nuance traînante que d'habitude ; Harry n'aurait pas été surpris de l'entendre dire quelque chose du genre « mon père », comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il avait survécu. Il avait tenu le coup.

Et Harry en était fasciné.

Malfoy n'avait pas besoin d'être un héros. Il aurait pu essayer, sans doute. Il aurait pu essayer d'avoir l'air humble et maîtrisé, et de se comporter comme un parfait petit supporter du Ministère. Même si Harry lui avait sauvé la vie, tout comme à ses parents, cela aurait été prudent. Cette arrogance allait fissurer les délicates armures que les gens s'étaient forgées, maintenant. Les regards fixés sur Malfoy n'étaient pas tous dégoûtés. Certains avaient l'air pensif, comme s'ils désiraient qu'il leur montre comment faire.

Et Harry pensait à peu près la même chose.

Il voulait Draco Malfoy.

ooo

Draco regardait les gens qui l'entouraient d'un air méprisant - et encore, dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas suffisant, en particulier si l'on considérait les nouvelles avec lesquelles ses meilleurs amis l'avaient accueilli.

« Mais j'ai toujours pensé que j'allais me marier avec toi, Pansy » dit-il d'un air borné, tournant la tête pour que personne ne puisse déchiffrer sur ses lèvres les mots qu'il murmurait. « Ou que je serais l'amant de Blaise. »

« Eh bien, nous nous sommes rabattus l'un sur l'autre, à la place » dit Blaise, tandis que Pansy rougissait et fixait le sol, clairement attristée.

Draco ricana en direction d'une Pouffsouffle de deuxième année ; la fille agrippa sa robe d'un air terrifié et s'écarta de son chemin. Cela le fit se sentir un peu mieux, et donc il put s'adresser normalement à Blaise. « Vous n'aviez pas le droit de choisir de sortir ensemble sans me consulter. Mon futur dépendait de l'un de vous deux. C'était _malpoli_. »

« Mais c'est fait, maintenant » dit Pansy, et sa voix devint plus assurée au lieu de s'affaiblir. Draco se retourna et la fixa du regard, mécontent. Pansy releva le menton et déglutit. « Je suis avec Blaise maintenant, et je ne vais pas le quitter juste parce que tu apprécierais de sortir avec lui. »

« Ou avec toi » se sentit obligé de lui rappeler Draco. « Mon choix aurait pu se porter sur toi. Tu ne le sauras jamais. »

Pansy lui jeta un regard triste, mais fit non de la tête. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça aurait été le cas » dit-elle. « Je ne t'ai jamais suffi, même quand on était enfants. »

« C'est ridicule » dit franchement Draco. « Tu ne tenais pas assez longtemps en place pour que je puisse t'étudier. Je voulais que tu reviennes me voir tous les trois mois, tu te souviens, et que tu me dises comment tu avais changé. J'aurais pu décidé si le changement en question me suffisait, de cette façon. »

« Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu as l'air arrogant en disant ça ? » demanda Blaise.

« Si quelqu'un a le droit d'être arrogant, c'est bien moi. » Draco s'arrêta devant les portes de la Grande Salle et croisa les bras, les fixant, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Il pensait qu'il était stupide qu'ils aient tous à attendre là comme s'ils étaient des première années destinés à s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau. McGonagall n'avait-elle donc aucun goût, aucun tact ou aucune idée de ce qui était dû aux huitième années qui revenaient à l'école ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Blaise en ricanant. « Alors que ta famille a à peine survécu à la guerre, et que toi et ta mère, vous avez échappé à Azkaban, mais pas ton père ? »

« Père a toujours su qu'il irait en prison » dit Draco, adressant un soupir aux portes en face de lui, regrettant les enfantillages de leur monde. Les portes étaient les seuls objets solides près de lui, les seuls qui pourraient comprendre son besoin de rester ferme face à la futilité des autres gens. « Il s'était préparé pour faire en sorte que Mère et moi soyons en sécurité avant qu'il n'y aille. Et c'est pourquoi je peux me permettre d'être arrogant. »

« Parce que ton père avait tout prévu ? » Draco ne regardait pas Blaise à ce moment précis, mais il savait qu'il avait les bras croisés. Il pouvait l'entendre rien qu'au son de sa voix. « Ma mère aussi. En fait, elle avait tellement bien prévu les choses qu'elle n'est jamais devenue un Mangemort. »

Pansy intervint. Elle se trouvait certainement très subtile quand elle essayait de les empêcher de se disputer, lui et Blaise, pensa Draco ; mais elle se trompait tout à fait. Draco détectait chaque stratagème qu'on utilisait contre lui et pouvait le contrer grâce à sa ruse merveilleuse. « Potter te regarde, Draco. »

Draco se retourna et jeta négligemment un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. En fait, pour une fois - car elle ne se basait pas toujours sur de véritables faits avant de parler - Pansy avait raison. Potter le fixait comme si quelqu'un l'avait violemment frappé à la tête.

Draco ricana et lui tourna le dos. « Potter ne vaut pas le coup que je me dérange. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, et ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Draco ouvrant la marche - sa maison, la mode, et tout ce qui avait vraiment de l'importance le suivant de près.

**Dans la Classe de Slughorn**

« Je pense que les personnes qualifiées pour concocter une potion aussi compliquée que l'Amortentia pourraient être Mr. Malfoy et - Mr. Potter. » Slughorn adressa un grand sourire niais dans la direction générale de Harry.

Harry déglutit. Ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'il s'avançait vers le chaudron test que Slughorn avait placé à l'avant de la classe. Il les essuya sur sa robe d'uniforme, et il se dit qu'il aurait dû savoir que Slughorn allait les choisir tous les deux. Cet idiot pensait encore que Harry était une sorte de génie en Potions, et le professeur aurait apprécié qu'il remette Malfoy à sa place - peut-être parce que Rogue avait favorisé ce dernier tout au long de l'année précédente.

Mais c'était la première fois que Harry se retrouvait si proche de Malfoy depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il l'_aimait bien_. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil nerveux, mais Malfoy ne réagit pas. Il était appuyé d'un coude sur le chaudron et hochait la tête en écoutant les instructions que leur donnait Slughorn pour préparer l'Amortentia, qu'il connaissait probablement déjà.

_Je devrais penser qu'il est horrible_, pensa Harry. _Préparer une potion pareille. Il l'a probablement utilisée pour faire courir des gens les uns après les autres, juste pour s'amuser. Il l'a probablement utilisée sur des _première années_. Je dois me souvenir de qui il est, en particulier s'il n'a pas réellement changé._

Mais le faible que Harry ressentait pour Draco l'empêchait d'écouter sa raison. Malfoy eut un sourire moqueur, et Harry vit devant lui le garçon qu'il avait toujours connu - mais en plus mature, maintenant. Il ne serait peut-être pas si stupide d'essayer de passer outre leur éternelle rivalité, finalement.

Pour la première fois, il pensa cependant à quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'inquiéta un moment. Si Malfoy n'avait pas réellement changé, pourquoi devrait-il se réconcilier avec Harry ? Il se contenterait de ricaner dans sa direction, d'insulter ses parents décédés, de le dépasser avec un coup d'épaule - il n'essaierait pas de le regarder différemment.

Harry était toujours en train de réfléchir à ce problème quand il réalisa que tout le monde s'était tu autour d'eux. Il leva les yeux, espérant de façon absurde que Malfoy lui avait dit quelque chose de gentil ; puis il réalisa que Slughorn avait fini ses instructions à propos de la recette de la potion, et indiquait maintenant de la main l'arrière-salle où étaient rangés les ingrédients. Malfoy fit quelques pas dans cette direction, puis s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé à Harry par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu viens, Potter ? » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry retint un sous-entendu et suivit Malfoy.

_Je dois juste découvrir comment le faire s'intéresser à moi, pour qu'il cesse de m'ignorer et d'ignorer tout ce que je dis._

ooo

Potter agissait d'une façon sacrément suspecte.

Il regardait dans le vide, comme s'il était distrait - ce qu'il ne faisait normalement jamais quand Draco était dans les environs. Un Gryffondor parfait devait penser qu'il fallait faire attention aux sournois Serpentards et à leurs ruses, après tout. Et il n'avait pas écouté le discours de Slughorn ; et puisque la moitié était en fait un éloge à la gloire du talent supposé de Potter en Potions, cela signifiait que ce dernier avait manqué une bonne dose des mots qu'il adorait entendre.

Et il y avait le fait que sa gorge se soit serrée quand il avait suivi Draco pour aller chercher leurs ingrédients.

_Peut-être qu'il pense qu'il a été empoisonné et qu'il a l'intention de m'accuser_, pensa Draco, et commença à regarder le visage de Potter, à la recherche des symptômes des empoisonnements les plus courants : visage bleu, essoufflement, pincement de la bouche comme si la victime venait d'avaler un citron.

Le visage de Potter rougit au lieu de bleuir cependant ; il se retourna brusquement et fit quasiment tomber un bocal de pétales d'aubépine alors qu'il cherchait leurs ingrédients à l'aveuglette. Draco se précipita pour stabiliser les bocaux, et ne put contenir le soupçon de mépris qui se glissa dans sa voix. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas _chez toi, Potter ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ? » Apparemment le poison imaginaire avait réduit la voix de Potter à un filet de voix rauque.

« Parce que je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ton visage avait l'air stupide » dit Draco, et il se félicita pour avoir réussi à sauver la face. Il prit des mains de Potter les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin. Il remarqua que Potter se figea et frissonna quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent.

_Et il est tellement dégoûté qu'il ne peut même pas supporter de me toucher, _pensa Draco, levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il retirait sa main et revenait vers la classe de Potions. _Ca devrait pourtant répondre à sa question de savoir si oui ou non je pourrais l'empoisonner. Les meilleurs poisons sont des poisons qui s'utilisent par _contact. _Comment peut-il être le genre d'élèves dont Slughorn chante les louanges et ignorer ce simple fait ?_

Puis il se souvint de certaines des choses que le professeur Snape lui avait dites à propos des goûts de Slughorn et de son système de discrimination, et eut un sourire narquois. Potter n'avait jamais rien compris aux potions quand il avait eu quelqu'un de compétent pour leur enseigner ce sujet. Merlin seul savait quelle sorte de fantaisies et d'idées ridicules lui remplissaient la tête.

« Malfoy ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta voix, Potter ? » Draco le regarda par-dessus son épaule et haussa un sourcil. « Quelqu'un a saupoudré de l'Anis Etoilé Canin dans ton porridge ? »

D'après l'expression confuse de Potter, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire cette blague - et s'en préoccupait encore moins. « Je veux savoir quelque chose » dit-il.

« Eh bien, demande. » Draco faisait passer les bocaux d'une de ses mains à l'autre, et il savait qu'il faisait paraître ce geste à la fois habile et facile à réaliser. Les yeux de Potter étaient fixés sur ses mains avec envie. Draco sourit. _Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait reconnaître consciemment cette envie._ _Cela signifierait admettre qu'il admire quelque chose que je fais._

« Laisse tomber » murmura Potter, et cette fois sa voix était pratiquement étranglée. Draco dressa mentalement une liste des poisons qui auraient pu causer ce symptôme alors qu'ils rentraient à nouveau dans la salle de classe. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Potter; ses amis pourraient blâmer Draco même s'il n'y était pour rien. Il était toujours bon d'être préparé.

Slughorn fut visiblement désappointé lorsque Draco réalisa la majorité de la préparation de l'Amortentia. Draco sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Décevoir les idiots étaient l'une de ses raisons de vivre.

**Sur le Terrain de Quidditch**

Harry se pencha sur son balai et vola en cercle, regardant les joueurs de Gryffondor crier et descendre en piqué en-dessous de lui. Il était déjà plus haut que ce dont il avait besoin ; il savait que le Vif d'Or voletait près des longues herbes du côté de la Forêt Interdite et ne bougeait pas.

Mais il ne voulait pas donner la chasse au Vif tout de suite - bien que cela aurait sonné comme une hérésie aux oreilles de Ron. (Hermione aurait probablement supposé qu'il voulait étudier et l'aurait traîné à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer la vérité. Bien qu'il ne veuille probablement pas expliquer la vérité, de toute façon.)

Il voulait réfléchir. Et il semblait que peu importe où il allait dans l'école, tout le monde parlait de Malfoy.

Ce foutu Malfoy avait concocté la potion la plus parfaite que Slughorn ait jamais vu. Malfoy avait stupéfait McGonagall en métamorphosant un moineau en un chaton du premier coup. (Harry était là, et il savait que le chat avait quelques plumes suspectes sur ses pattes avant, mais c'était tout de même la meilleure performance de toute la classe - exceptée celle d'Hermione). Malfoy avait fait une quelconque remarque ironique à propos de Neville et Hannah, qui sortaient ensemble maintenant, et elle s'était répandue dans toute l'école - mais personne ne semblait vouloir la répéter avec exactitude, de peur qu'un impressionnable première année puisse l'entendre.

Harry savait qu'il écoutait ces rumeurs avec attention seulement pour entendre quelqu'un parler de Malfoy ; et c'était comme si son nom était mentionné dans toutes les conversations, maintenant. C'était comme entendre partout pendant une semaine un nouveau mot qu'il aurait juste appris.

Mais avoir conscience de ce fait ne l'aidait en rien. Ce raisonnement ressemblait à la logique d'Hermione, et la logique d'Hermione n'avait rien à voir avec la _chose _qui lui serrait la gorge quand il regardait Malfoy, ou qui faisait affluer son sang vers son entre-jambes.

Malfoy ne cherchait pas à s'excuser. Il était courageux ; il était le seul Serpentard qui n'essayait pas de se cacher quand une nouvelle édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier _était publiée ; au contraire, il la détachait de la patte de son hibou, et la lisait froidement. Harry suspectait qu'il s'agissait d'un masque, mais il s'agissait d'une façade pour laquelle il aurait donné n'importe quoi pendant ces années affreuses durant lesquelles, chaque jour, la _Gazette avait _rapporté qu'il était fou ou qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Ou même encore maintenant, quand les journalistes trouvaient que le moindre de ses mouvements méritaient d'être acclamé.

Malfoy parcourait seul les couloirs, alors que ses amis se déplaçaient en groupe, effrayés. Et il y avait cette rumeur comme quoi un cinquième année de Serdaigle qui avait brutalisé des Serpentards aurait été retrouvé avec ses testicules _complètement retournés_. Puisque Madame Pomfresh, la seule qui aurait pu confirmer cette rumeur, ne parlait pas, Harry ne savait pas si cet évènement s'était réellement passé. Ou si quelqu'un d'autre en était l'auteur.

Malfoy prenait la parole en classe, répondait aux questions, et refusait de remarquer la façon qu'avaient les professeurs d'essayer de chercher quelqu'un d'autre à interroger. C'était comme s'il avait décidé qu'il voulait _apprendre _des choses, et qu'il n'allait pas laisser des préjugés se dresser entre lui et son objectif.

Harry aurait aimé sauver les élèves plus jeunes - parce que c'était juste, et non pas parce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse. Il aurait aimé être un étudiant sérieux.

Et il n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver, et tous s'attendaient à ce qu'un ancien Mangemort comme Malfoy n'en ait aucune non plus. Mais il réussissait à le faire, malgré tout.

Harry se renfrogna. Il avait déjà réfléchi à tout ça auparavant. Jusqu'à maintenant, être sur son balai ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir ; cela permettait juste à son esprit d'organiser ses pensées avec un peu plus de clarté. Mais il allait de toute façon finir par aboutir dans la même impasse que d'habitude…

_Peut-être que je devrai décider de ce que je vais faire, plutôt que de ce à quoi je devrais penser._

Cela l'aiderait s'il en savait plus à propos de Malfoy que les aperçus qu'il pouvait obtenir par le biais des autres, qui comportaient des lacunes et des mensonges de façon presque certaine.

Harry se redressa. Bien _sûr_. Pourquoi continuait-il à penser au lieu d'agir ? Il devrait aller espionner Malfoy et voir ce que cette filature allait révéler. C'était ce qu'il avait fait en sixième année, et il avait eu raison en pensant que Malfoy avait été en train de tramer quelque chose de mal, malgré ce qu'en avaient dit Ron et Hermione. Il sourit et descendit en piqué vers l'herbe. Il trouva le Vif d'Or sur son chemin et s'en saisit négligemment, le faisant rebondir dans sa paume tandis qu'il atterrissait devait son équipe stupéfaite et leur souriait.

« L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui » dit-il. « Allez prendre une douche et retournez au château. Souvenez-vous que nous avons une réunion de stratégie demain. »

« Vieux ? » Ron dégagea ses cheveux de son visage et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as dit qu'on allait rester sur le terrain pendant une heure ! »

« C'était avant de me souvenir que j'avais pris du retard dans mes devoirs » mentit Harry avec naturel, et il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le concert de grognements qui s'éleva autour de lui. « Vous aussi, vous auriez tous besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour bosser, avouez-le ! »

Ils traînèrent les pieds jusqu'aux douches, se plaignant de concert. Harry rangea à la va-vite les balles dans leur boîte et récupéra les quelques balais qui traînaient, puis se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa douche, lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Malfoy aille à un même endroit comme il l'avait fait avec la Salle sur Demande durant leur sixième année. Il lui faudrait une certain temps d'espionnage préalable pour apprendre son emploi du temps et dans quelle mesure il le suivait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait -

Il aperçut le reflet de cheveux familiers et chercha une cachette sans même y réfléchir.

Malfoy rentrait juste dans le local des douches, Zabini derrière lui.

_C'est parfait, _pensa Harry avec jubilation ; il s'installa confortablement contre la porte derrière laquelle il se cachait. _Je suis tellement intelligent._

ooo

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ta crise, Draco » dit Blaise, levant les yeux au ciel. « On a su ce que tu pensais de tout ça dès la première nuit du trimestre. En parler tout le temps n'y changera rien. »

« Mais vous auriez dû penser à moi avant de commencer à sortir ensemble » dit Draco d'un ton borné. Il était tard, et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Les première année de Serpentard s'étaient endurcis, à tel point qu'ils ne croyaient plus automatiquement aux histoires qu'il pouvait inventer pour les effrayer, et Draco n'avait pas trouvé d'autres gamins naïfs à traumatiser ce soir. Il était descendu jusqu'au terrain, emmenant Blaise avec lui - pour qu'ils puissent s'engueuler pendant qu'ils voleraient - mais il avait trouvé le côté des tribunes réservé aux Gryffondors rempli de supporters. Ils allaient devoir attendre. Draco s'adossa contre la porte, notant au passage que le mur derrière lui semblait plus moelleux qu'à l'ordinaire, et croisa les bras. « J'avais le droit de te revendiquer. »

« Oui, un droit qui existait uniquement dans ta tête » répliqua Blaise. « Exactement comme celui que tu as sur Pansy existe seulement dans ta tête. »

Draco se renfrogna et s'installa un peu plus fermement contre la porte. La porte se déplaça légèrement, s'immobilisa à nouveau, et Draco eut l'impression d'entendre un grincement étouffé. Quelqu'un avait probablement laisser une pile d'équipements de Quidditch là, pensa-t-il. Il aurait pu la détruire pour se défouler, mais il était trop fainéant pour regarder. Se disputer avec Blaise était bien plus intéressant. « Tu sais que je voulais baiser avec toi. »

Un autre grincement. _Cet équipement de Quidditch doit déjà être bien abîmé s'il fait autant de bruit alors que je me contente de m'appuyer dessus,_ pensa Draco. _Peut-être qu'il est humide_.

« En voilà une façon vulgaire de s'exprimer » murmura Blaise, mais il s'était détendu, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

« Peut-être, mais c'est la façon la plus simple » dit Draco, et baissa sa voix jusqu'à un murmure rauque. Il ne voulait pas que Blaise et Pansy rompent, pas vraiment, mais ce serait fantastique s'il réussissait à les faire réfléchir à ce à quoi ils avaient renoncé. « Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? Pense-y. Je m'enfoncerais, vite et profondément, la peau luisante alors qu'on glisserait l'un contre l'autre, tu halèterais et gémirais en-dessous de moi - »

Blaise ricana ; la pile d'équipement en cuir couina à nouveau derrière la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu serais au-dessus ? »

Draco lui accorda un regard patient. « Parce qu'une seule personne peut y être à la fois, et que tu sais où est ta place. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais, tu n'as pas autant l'air dominant que tu aimes à le croire. »

« Viens, goûte-moi, et essaie un peu » dit Draco à voix basse ; et il entrouvrit ses lèvres, attendant de voir si Blaise aller résister ou pas.

Bien sûr, il résista. Cette nouvelle fidélité envers Pansy était assez perturbante, pensa Draco ; il regarda son meilleur ami hocher la tête et retourner vers la porte, s'arrêtant pour pointer un doigt accusateur en direction de Draco. « Un de ces jours tu rencontreras quelqu'un par qui tu voudras te faire baiser » dit-il. « Et je veux être là le jour où ça arrivera. »

« Peut-être que ça aurait pu être toi » dit Draco, baissant la voix. « Tu ne sauras jamais si on essaie pas. Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux quelques fois, et ensuite je serai assez détendu et docile pour que tu puisses faire ce que tu veux de moi. » _Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, Blaise, mais comment pourrais-tu le savoir sans essayer ?_

« Tu ne te détenderais jamais assez » dit Blaise, faisant un pas de côté. « Tu es bien trop borné, et surtout trop - _rigide_. »

« C'est une _très _bonne chose, quand tu sais bien t'en servir » dit Draco, et le suivit. Le château, ou le chemin du retour jusqu'au château, était un endroit tout aussi opportun pour continuer leur dispute, puisque que les Gryffondors avaient décidé de traîner dans le coin.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, il pensa entendre quelqu'un glisser et tomber derrière lui, près de la porte, et ricana. Il espérait qu'il s'agissait d'un des Gryffondors.

**De Perturbantes Rêveries **

Peu importait où allait Harry, peu importait le fait que ses yeux soient ouverts ou fermés, qu'il soit assis dans la Grande Salle ou en train d'esssayer désespérément de ne pas s'assoupir alors qu'il écoutait Binns…

(Bon, d'accord, c'était bien mieux quand il avait les yeux fermés et qu'il était allongé dans son lit, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.)

Il voyait encore les images qu'avait laissées échapper la bouche de Malfoy - _bon_, les mots, mais ces mots avaient réussi à lui faire imaginer des _choses_, si facilement d'ailleurs que cela devrait être considéré comme un crime. Malfoy avait parlé de baiser Zabini avec tant de précision qu'Harry se demandait combien de fois ils l'avaient déjà fait, et dans quelles positions. Est-ce que Malfoy avait déjà laissé Zabini passer au-dessus ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient branlés l'un l'autre ? Avaient-ils déjà regardé l'autre se masturber ? S'étaient-ils déjà sucés mutuellement ?

Ces questions ne cessaient d'aller et venir, et durant le deuxième jour Harry commença à se demander si Malfoy couchait avec des filles, aussi. Et il se demandait ce qu'il se passait _réellement _dans la salle commune de Serpentard, qui soi-disant était plus silencieuse que n'importe quelle autre pièce du château la nuit - et ce, même si Rogue n'était plus là désormais. Et il se demandait si Zabini allait bientôt changer d'avis et laisser Malfoy coucher avec lui.

Il serait stupide de ne pas le faire, pensa Harry, repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux alors qu'il scrutait la Grande Salle d'un air fatigué. C'était le matin, le troisième matin depuis qu'il avait entendu Malfoy et Zabini discuter ; Malfoy était assis sur sa chaise et mangeai une pomme, aussi calme que quelqu'un ayant eu une bonne nuit de sommeil peut l'être. _Je veux dire, il suffit de le regarder._

Cela lui avait été facile de ne pas regarder Malfoy auparavant, à cause de Voldemort et de la manière dont il s'était conduit depuis leur première année ; c'était la seule excuse à laquelle Harry pouvait penser pour ne pas avoir remarquer à quel point il était parfait depuis tout ce temps. Le visage pointu de Malfoy était devenu plus dur, et le qualifier de « pointu » n'était désormais plus un mot assez fort pour le décrire. Il avait l'air fort et déterminé, maintenant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tellement clairs que Harry avait envie de les toucher, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient véritables. (Il était prêt à parier que ce n'était pas le cas.)

Les yeux gris clair de Malfoy rappelaient à Harry ceux de Sirius. Bien sûr, Malfoy n'était pas Sirius, et Harry aurait été stupide de penser que c'était le cas, mais ils étaient de la même famille. Peut-être que tous les Black avaient ces yeux-là.

La démarche de Malfoy possédait une sorte de grâce, et cela rappelait à Harry combien il était habile sur un balai. Il n'attrapait jamais le Vif d'Or quand il jouait contre lui, bien sûr, mais cela était une loi universelle que Harry n'avait pas l'intention de changer - et ce peu importe à quel point Malfoy était devenu attirant.

Bon, compte tenu de certaines circonstances -

« Eh, vieux ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et tourna la tête. Ron était assis à côté de lui, un sourcil haussé - d'une façon tellement similaire à Malfoy qu'Harry dut se mordre la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas lâcher le mauvais nom par erreur.

« Ca va ? » demanda Ron avec précaution. « Tu étais en train de fixer la table des Serpentards et tu fronçais les sourcils comme si l'un d'entre eux avait jeté un maléfice pour te jeter à bas de ton balai. » En un instant, il se retourna brusquement et regarda lui aussi la table d'en face, l'air furieux. « Est-ce qu'ils ont _fait _ça ? Je parie que c'était ce connard de Malfoy, pas vrai ? »

« Non, Ron, personne n'a fait ça » dit Harry, croisant le regard d'Hermione. Ou essayant putôt de croiser son regard, en tout cas. Elle était plongée dans un livre énorme sur la couverture duquel était écrit _L'Histoire des Fondateurs_, et ne tressaillit même pas en entendant la note de patience dans la voix de Harry. Ce dernier soupira. Il allait probablement devoir se débrouiller tout seul, cette fois. « Je regardais juste dans le vide pendant que j'essayais de penser à des stratégies de Quidditch. C'est juste tombé par hasard sur la table des Sepentards. »

« J'ai trouvé une combinaison de mouvements _géniale _cette nuit » dit Ron, s'animant en un instant, tendant la main et s'emparant du sel dans le coin de son assiette pour le mettre au centre de la table. « Ca commence comme ça. Quand nos Batteurs prennent leur envol, on les envoie après les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard, et ensuite… »

Harry fixa la moitié de son attention sur la conversation, alors que l'autre moitié restait fixée sur Malfoy. Il avait fini sa pomme et se lèchait paresseusement les doigts.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que sa langue était en feu. Non, plutôt ses lèvres. Il se les lécha.

Et Malfoy leva les yeux et le fixa.

Harry détourna le regard, sentant ses joues rougirent. C'était stupide. C'était complètement dingue. Il ne devrait pas penser à ce que cela ferait de sentir les doigts de Malfoy agripper ses hanches, ou le long, gémissant soupir qu'il laisserait échapper quand il commencerait à baiser Harry. Il ne s'enfoncerait pas avec force en lui ; le sentir en lui ne serait absolument pas fantastique. Harry n'avait jamais couché avec une fille, putain. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ?

Malfoy serait d'ailleurs probablement violent juste pour dire de l'être, juste parce que ce serait Harry Potter qu'il baiserait.

Apparemment, le sexe de Harry n'y trouvait aucune objection.

« Fais un peu attention à mes stratégies maintenant Harry, et pas aux tiennes » se plaignit Ron.

Dans un soupir, Harry se retourna vers la table et les plats, les fourchettes et la coupe qu'il avait réquisitionnés et qui avaient rejoint la salière comme représentations des joueurs. S'il arrivait à penser au Quidditch, il pourrait arrêter de songer à Malfoy.

Malfoy, qui s'imaginait sans doute en train de coucher avec Zabini et Parkinson durant toute la journée, et le faisait d'ailleurs probablement la nuit. Il suffisait de le regarder à cet instant précis, riant aux éclats à une blague de Zabini et lui touchant l'épaule, sa main s'attardant un peu trop longtemps.

Harry déglutit. Le goût de la jalousie ressemblait beaucoup à celui de la bile.

ooo

Le comportement de Potter commençait à sérieusement inquiéter Draco.

Il ne _voulait _pas s'inquiéter à propos de Potter. Il était revenu à l'école avec l'intention de profiter de la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir l'année dernière, si son père n'avait pas été un crétin et n'avait pas rejoint Lord Face-de-Serpent. Draco avait sérieusement songé à essayer de trouver un Retourneur de Temps, pour pouvoir remonter le temps et convaincre son père de ne pas le faire - mais peut-être que dans ce cas il ne serait même pas né ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, alors il avait à contre-cœur abandonné cette idée.

Il essayait de passer une année normale. Il blaguait avec Blaise et Pansy. Il défendait les Serpentards contre le harcèlement que les « héros » comme Potter, trop occupés sans doute, ne remarquaient pas. Il jouait des tours et excellait en Potions, bien que Slughorn préfère continuer de faire de la lèche à Potter et non à lui. Il avait une conduite irréprochable, à moins qu'on ne puisse le blâmer simplement parce qu'il existait ou parce qu'il ressemblait physiquement à son père - et dans ce cas, Draco n'était de toute façon pas intéressé par les reproches qu'on pouvait lui adresser.

Mais Potter le suivait, tout comme il l'avait fait durant leur sixième année.

Au début, il avait suivi Draco des yeux. Quand ils étaient en Potions et que Draco levait les yeux, sentant un regard insistant posé sur lui et pensant qu'il s'agissait de Slughorn en train de le jauger, il ne découvrait que Potter, le fixant comme un chien affamé.

Puis Potter s'était retrouvé « par hasard » derrière lui quand il entrait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre ses repas, ou quand il marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre en cours. Draco frissonnait de soulagement quand la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard se refermait derrière lui, le soir. Au moins Potter ne pouvait pas le suivre là-bas, peu importe à quel point il avait envie de le faire.

Et ensuite, Draco avait vu Potter s'éclipser quand il sortait des douches du terrain de Quidditch un jour, encore en train d'enfiler sa chemise et sa robe d'uniforme sur le bras.

Cet évènement avait été le plus perturbant de tous. Et s'il avait vu Draco nu ?

Draco avait eu besoin de s'arrêter, parce que sa propre réaction à cet élément était bien trop compliquée et difficile à exprimer.

Mais Potter faisait tellement d'autres choses stupides et perturbantes qu'il était facile de remplacer ses émotions complexes par une simple exaspération. Il suivait Draco jusqu'aux cachots, et ne partait seulement que quand Blaise et Théo sortaient tous les deux et se plaçaient de chaque côté de Draco, épaule contre épaule. Il avait travaillé avec Draco sur la même potion dans la classe de Slughorn et une fois préparée, il avait insisté pour que Draco s'en attribue le mérite. Il avait haussé le ton durant une dispute entre des Gryffondors à laquelle Draco n'avait pas prêté attention jusque là, et avait proclamé que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais.

Bien sûr, il avait continué en disant qu'il parlait du professeur Rogue et de ceux qui s'étaient battus durant la Bataille de Poudlard, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Draco quand ce dernier osa relever les siens pour croiser son regard.

Alors que les jours passaient, Draco trouva ce à quoi le comportement de Potter ressemblait le plus. Il n'y retrouvait pas ce côté sombre qu'il y aurait eu si Potter le soupçonnait toujours d'être l'auteur d'un crime, et quel serait l'intérêt de défendre Draco durant une conversation avec ses amis si c'était le cas ? Et il ne voulait pas être l'ami de Draco, ou il serait venu le voir et le lui aurait demandé directement. Ou bien il lui aurait parlé d'une trêve. Cela serait le meilleur moyen de faire en sorte que les autres Gryffondors laissent les Serpentards tranquilles, ce que souhaitait clairement Potter.

Mais s'il avait un faible pour lui…

C'était incroyable. C'était stupéfiant. C'était risible. C'était stupide, parce que sûrement même _Potter _ne pouvait pas agir d'une manière si _puérile _après avoir traversé une guerre et réalisé qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était _vrai_.

Draco commença à croiser le regard de Potter et à lui sourire plus souvent, et observa ce qui se passait alors.

Potter rougissait. Il laissait tomber sa cuillère dans sa soupe. Il laissait tomber des ingrédients en Potions (ce pour quoi Slughorn réussit à blâmer Draco, mais même une retenue ne diminua pas la fascination de Draco créée par cette découverte). Il rendait ses regards à Draco, bouche bée, l'air perdu durant un instant, avant de secouer la tête et de se détourner avec détermination.

Cette résolution ne durait que quelques heures, puis ses yeux revenaient se poser sur lui, et il se passait la langue sur les lèvres.

Bien sûr, une fois que Draco sut que Potter avait un faible pour lui, il dut décider de ce qu'il allait faire à ce propos.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps, en particulier quand il pensa à cette étrange réaction qu'il avait eue à la pensée de Potter le voyant nu.

**L'Appât**

Harry soupira et s'adossa au mur. L'entraînement s'était très mal passé ce soir. Les Batteurs s'étaient rentrés l'un dans l'autre, Ron avait manqué le Souaffle trois fois, et les Poursuiveurs avaient eu une dispute longue et compliquée que Harry n'avait pas réussi à comprendre même après avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises, et avaient constamment essayé de s'empêcher les uns les autres de jouer. Les muscles de Harry le lançaient à cause des allées et venues constantes qu'il avait dû faire pour aller d'un coin à l'autre du terrain, et sa gorge était rauque à force de crier.

Leur match contre Serpentard avait lieu le week-end prochain. Harry ne savait pas s'ils seraient prêts à temps.

Après quelques minutes, il était rentré à l'intérieur de l'école, surveillant d'un air sombre les alentours à la recherche du moindre signe de son équipe. Il les avait fait partir devant pour « récupérer et penser à ce qu'ils _auraient dû _faire », mais en réalité, il voulait être sûr qu'il n'aurait pas à les rattraper avant qu'ils arrivent à la Tour de Gryffondor.

Personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans le Hall d'Entrée quand Harry le traversa, fatigué. Donc il fut le seul à voir les deux Serpentards pressés contre les portes fermées de la Grande Salle, leurs jambes, leurs bras et leurs langues mêlés.

Malfoy tournait le dos à Harry, mais Harry l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, et il pouvait assez bien distinguer le visage de bouledogue de l'autre personne pour la reconnaître.

_Parkinson._

La jalousie embrasa les muscles de Harry comme une flamme, et il agit sans y penser. Tirant sa baguette de sa manche, il la pointa vers Parkinson et fit jaillir une flamme dans sa direction.

Parkinson hurla et se redressa immédiatement, se retourna brusquement et essaya d'éteindre les flammes. Malfoy fit volte-face et resta bouche bée en découvrant Harry. Ce dernier, riant à voix basse d'un air vicieux et ne regrettant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de faire, se mit en position défensive, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui jette un maléfice.

Mais Malfoy continua à se tenir là où il était, la bouche ouverte. Harry cligna des yeux, confus. Il savait que ses souvenirs dataient de quelques années maintenant, mais même le nouveau Malfoy qu'il avait pu observé depuis la guerre ne l'aurait pas laissé sans tirer sans dommages après une chose pareille. Il se serait jeté sur Harry, un rictus furieux sur les lèvres, lançant avec force tous les sorts qu'il pensait pouvoir jeter sans s'attirer d'ennuis. En fait, il était encore même _plus _probable qu'il fasse quelque chose de ce genre cette année, puisqu'il était tellement attaché à protéger les autres Serpentards.

Puis Harry vit les cheveux blonds changer et s'assombrir, les yeux gris clair - qu'il avait si bien appris à connaître grâce après tant d'observation - devenir noirs.

_Polynectar._

Harry fit volte-face et scruta les coins les coins du Hall d'Entrée. Malfoy ne se serait pas posté très loin, pour pouvoir observer à loisir le résultat d'une blague comme celle-ci. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait mise en place, ou peut-être que Zabini avait pris le Polynectar juste pour que Parkinson puisse voir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser Malfoy, ou pour qu'il puisse faire l'expérience du corps de Malfoy de l'intérieur, mais Harry n'y croyait pas trop.

Il aperçut une robe noire, une cravate verte, et des cheveux clairs qui se précipitaient en direction des cachots.

_Là-bas._

Sans même y penser, Harry le poursuivit.

ooo

Draco sauta les dernières marches et se dirigea directement vers le cœur des cachots, se fiant à sa rapidité pour semer Potter. Utiliser la ruse aurait été beaucoup plus facile, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas quand Potter était déjà si proche de lui et en avait assez vu pour savoir qu'il se trouvait derrière cette blague.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas s'agit d'une blague. Pas exactement. Draco avait juste voulu voir ce que Potter ferait s'il voyait « Draco » embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. En même temps, il ne voulait pas avoir à choisir un quelconque Serpentard qui aurait sûrement répandu des rumeurs à propos des intentions de Draco et de sa victime dans toute la salle commune de Serpentard, et il n'avait pas voulu s'insinuer entre Blaise et Pansy, les seules personnes auxquelles il pouvait lui-même faire confiance.

Il y avait du Polynectar en profusion dans la salle des stocks de Potions - Draco ne pouvait que frissonner en pensant à ce que Slughorn pouvait faire avec - et ce fut la simplicité même de s'y glisser, surtout par rapport à l'époque où le professeur Rogue avait pris toutes ses précautions pour protéger cette pièce. Il avait suffi à Draco d'y ajouter une mèche de ses cheveux, une moue et quelques gémissements pour faire croire à Blaise et Pansy qu'il leur en voulait encore de sortir ensemble, et l'affaire avait été conclue.

_Bien sûr _Draco avait dû se cacher dans les environs pour voir ce qu'il allait arriver.

Et bien sûr, Potter avait décidé que c'était lui qu'il allait accuser ; il avait regardé bien trop vite autour de lui, et l'avait vu.

Draco s'arrêta soudainement, prenant conscience qu'il n'entendait plus de bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se jeta dans une alcôve - au moins il aurait un mur solide derrière lui s'il devait se battre - et jeta avec précaution un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

Rien. Personne. Les cachots n'avaient jamais eu l'air si paisibles et déserts.

Draco sourit, devinant ce qui avait dû arriver. Blaise et Pansy avaient réussi à arrêter Potter pour lui. Ils allaient se retrouver dans la salle commune de Serpentard et rire un bon coup tout à l'heure, en particulier parce qu'ils avaient réussi à confirmer que Potter avait vraiment un faible pour Draco, ou du moins il accordait pas mal d'importance au sujet de qui il lui arrivait d'embrasser.

Draco fit un pas en-dehors de l'alcôve.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa au niveau de la taille et enfonça une baguette dans sa nuque.

« Ah, je te tiens maintenant, Malfoy » gronda Potter à son oreille.

Lorsque Draco frissonna, ce ne fut pas de terreur.

**Un Léger Conflit**

Harry avait envie de danser et de crier de joie. Il avait été le plus intelligent cette fois, peu importe ce que Malfoy pouvait penser. C'était _lui _qui avait battu le Serpentard, ce Serpentard qui se pavanait et prétendait être tellement rusé.

_Il _avait gagné.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait plus proche de Malfoy qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il enserrait le torse de Malfoy de ses bras, et ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un peu de mal à respirer. Son souffle caressait le cou de Harry et lui faisait passer par la tête d'étranges pensées à propos d'avoir chaud et froid en même temps. Sa baguette avait trouvé un parfait point d'appui sur l'une de ses hautes pomettes, et Harry se demanda quels autres endroits du corps de Malfoy pouvaient bien être _parfaits_.

« Potter » murmura Malfoy.

Harry trembla - pas à cause du murmure, se dit-il, mais juste parce qu'il était étrange d'entendre son nom prononcé sur ce ton, et ce _peu importe _la personne qui le faisait - et répondit, « Ouais, Malfoy ? »

Malfoy se retourna brusquement, le frappant en arrière avec un coude et le repoussant d'une main en même temps. Harry essaya de resserer sa prise, perdu entre la douleur causée par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir au plexus et celle qu'il ressentait au niveau du nez et de la bouche, qui lui faisaient croire qu'au moins un des deux était cassé. Il agita sa baguette, mais Malfoy avait déjà disparu. Il était déjà probablement en train de courir jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor en véritable lâche qu'il était, pensa Harry avec rancune.

Puis une main agrippa ses poignets et les maintint ensemble derrière son dos, alors que la baguette de Malfoy prenait place sur la gorge de Harry, là où battait son pouls, comme si c'était exactement sa place.

« Qui a attrapé qui, maintenant ? » siffla Malfoys à son oreille. Il semblait en train de jubiler. Harry se sentait comme fiévreux, parce que le souffle de Malfoy se trouvait à un endroit complètement inédit cette fois, et Harry n'avait jamais su que son oreille pouvait être si sensible.

Harry prit un moment pour évaluer sa position, considérant et reconsidérant la position de ses mains et de ses pieds. Puis il sourit. Malfoy n'avait pas pris la peine de lui enlever sa baguette.

« Tu ne veux pas reconsidérer la situation ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non » dit Malfoy, avec son air hautain et sa morgue habituels. « Je te tiens, et tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Ca signifie que j'ai gagné. La victoire est toujours _bonne _à prendre. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et utilisa sa baguette pour jeter un sortilège informulé. C'était quasiment le seul sort qu'il parvenait à lancer de cette façon, mais peu importe - c'était le sort parfait dans ce cas de figure.

Malfoy trébucha et tomba quand ses pieds se retrouvèrent soudainement collés l'un contre l'autre, et il lâcha sa baguette. Harry se libéra et se retourna, s'agenouillant à côté de Malfoy, prenant le temps de repositionner sa baguette là où elle serait la plus utile - en plein milieu de la poitrine de Malfoy, se pressant contre son sternum. Malfoy secoua la tête plusieurs fois, comme s'il s'était fait mal en tombant sur le sol, puis il leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Comme je le disais » murmurait Harry, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, « tu devrais reconsidérer la situation. »

Malfoy laissa échapper un grondement et se releva incroyablement vite, attrapant la baguette de Harry d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre. Harry se figea, terrifié à l'idée de se débattre trop violemment et de casser sa baguette, et Malfoy le renversa, l'épinglant contre le sol. La façon dont ses jambes étaient figées était un avantage à ce moment précis, parce qu'elles formaient un poids solide qui empêchait Harry de se débattre avec efficacité une fois que Malfoy l'eût correctement immobilisé.

La baguette de Malfoy s'enfonça dans sa gorge. Il ne semblait pas trop apprécier la situation, pensa Harry, son cœur battant à toute vitesse à cause de l'attaque innatendue et du fait que ce soit _lui _qui se trouve dans cette position, le sorcier qui avait vaincu Voldemort.

« Ah-_ha _» dit Malfoy, son souffle caressant le visage de Harry. Il était juste aussi chaud que Harry l'avait imaginé, le faisant frissonner à nouveau.

Harry frappa Malfoy au plexus, juste à l'endroit où il avait frappé Harry quelques minutes auparavant, et le regarda avec satisfaction fermer les yeux et s'écrouler avec un faible grognement. Il donna un coup de pied dans la main de Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche sa prise sur la baguette de Harry ; et il se retrouvait maintenant dans la position qu'il avait souhaitée, cette fois ayant invoqué des cordes magiques qui s'étaient enroulées autour des poignets et des bras de Malfoy, ses jambes encadrant les hanches de Malfoy, et il avait un doux rictus aux lèvres.

« Non » dit Harry. « Ah-_ha_. »

ooo

Draco ferma les paupières. Il aurait voulu se mettre en colère, mais ce qui venait juste d'arriver était tellement ridicule qu'il était en fait plus proche d'éclater de rire.

Potter et lui allaient toujours continuer à se défier, à se battre l'un contre l'autre - et seraient toujours condamnés à mener cette même lutte, parce qu'ils se ressemblaient bien trop. Oui, Potter était plutôt doué pour attraper le Vif d'Or et même meilleur que Draco ne l'était, mais il n'était pas assez bon pour que Draco se sente humilié et abandonne pour toujours son poste d'Attrapeur. Et oui, Draco était assez doué pour trouver des plans afin d'attirer des ennuis à Potter, mais ils ne marchaient jamais assez bien pour qu'il ait l'impression de ne plus avoir besoin de continuer.

Draco se représentait Potter et lui comme deux chiens qui se tournaient sans cesse autour, ou comme deux joueurs de Quidditch en train de tomber, avant qu'ils ne redressent leurs balais et ne s'élèvent à nouveau, puis se rencontrant à nouveau. Il y avait tant de choses qui les reliaient, les attachaient, tant de choses auxquelles ils ne parviendraient jamais à échapper.

Et Draco commençait à réaliser qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de s'échapper.

« Malfoy ? » Potter avait l'air mi-inquiet, mi-indigné. « Est-ce que tu vas _t'endormir _? Allez, réveille-toi. » Sa baguette s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Draco. « Je veux que tu te réveilles et que tu reconnaisses que j'ai gagné, pour une fois. »

« Pas à titre permanent » murmura Draco, ouvrant les yeux et plongeant son regard dans celui de Potter, si vert, obscurci par ses lunettes - et par tant d'autres choses. Il releva la nuque, comme dans un rêve, se laissant guider par la réalisation qu'il venait d'avoir à propos de leur situation.

Il tira Potter vers lui, l'attirant contre lui par la force de son baiser, un baiser si féroce qu'il sentit comme un liquide brûlant se répandre dans ses veines - comme s'il venait de boire du Whisky Pur Feu. Draco haleta, puis l'embrassa à nouveau pour voir si le même phénomène allait se reproduire.

Ce fut le cas. Et, bien sûr, il dut tenter l'expérience une troisième fois.

Potter commença à essayer de bredouiller à peu près durant leur quatrième baiser. Draco le laissa reculer et se passa d'un air absent la langue sur les lèvres ; il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir s'il le faisait pour savourer le goût de ce baiser ou son étrangeté. C'était bon, mais ce sentiment étranger était là, aussi. Certes, un lien existait entre eux deux, mais ils n'avaient jamais fait quelque chose comme _ça _ensemble. Il s'agissait d'un défi dont Draco n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle serait l'issue, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel des deux serait le meilleur.

« Qu'est-ce que - » dit Potter. Puis il s'arrêta, peut-être à cause du regard condescendant que lui adressa Draco, peut-être parce que même _son _faible esprit pouvait réussir à deviner exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Il toucha ses lèvres, fixa sa main comme pour vérifier que le baiser n'avait pas réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à déteindre dessus, puis se pencha en avant et fixa le visage de Draco d'un regard furieux.

« _Tu _ne peux pas faire ça » dit-il. « C'est _moi _qui étais supposé le faire. C'est moi qui y ai pensé le premier. »

Draco ricana. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire » dit-il, même si en fait il le savait à moitié, et que c'était bien cela qui l'amusait. Les règles de leur compétition lui paraissaient plus claires maintenant, et Draco était assez fier de découvrir qu'il était en tête pour le moment. « Peut-être que tu y as pensé en premier, mais c'est _moi _qui ai eu le courage d'essayer. »

Potter rougit. « Le courage ? » éructa-t-il. « Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles ! »

« Non, c'est toi » dit Draco. Il était déjà fatigué par l'idée que se faisait Potter d'une réplique cinglante, et il pouvait penser à d'autres choses bien mieux qu'il pourrait faire avec ses lèvres. « Viens par ici. » Il leva la tête, cherchant à nouveau la bouche de Potter.

Mais Potter secoua la tête et se releva, et grâce aux liens stupides qui enserraient ses poignets, Draco ne put le forcer à se baisser à nouveau et le faire capituler, comme il aurait bien aimé le faire. Potter préféra dégager ses cheveux de devant ses yeux ; il fixa Draco comme s'il pensait que c'était de sa faute, et lui dit, « Ca aurait dû se passer différemment. »

« Et en quoi ça aurait dû se passer différemment ? » demanda Draco, frustré cette fois par le manque de précision syntaxique dont Potter faisait preuve. « Ce baiser, ou ce faible que tu as pour moi, ou cette dispute, ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

Potter resta bouche bée. « Tu es au courant - à propos de ce que je ressens pour toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses que appeler ça un faible manque de dignité ? » se moqua Draco, mais Potter se contenta de le fixer, la bouche toujours entrouverte, et Draco renonça. « Oui, bien sûr que je le savais. La prochaine fois que tu veux cacher un secret dans ce genre là, essaie de ne pas fixer ouvertement l'objet de ton affection pendant les cours de Potions. »

« Ca aurait dû se passer différemment » dit Potter, se renfrognant un peu plus. « J'étais en train d'y réfléchir, et j'avais pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire, mais ça aurait dû se passer différemment. »

« Et une fois de plus, je te le demande, comment ça aurait dû se passer d'après toi ? » Draco devenait définitivement agacé. Ses bras lui faisaient mal à cause de la position bizarre dans laquelle ils avaient été attachés, il voulait que les lèvres de Potter reviennent sur les siennes - ou au moins avoir un peu d'eau, et il ne pensait vraiment pas pouvoir atteindre sa baguette de là où il était. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas » dit Potter. « Laisse-moi réfléchir pendant un moment. » Puis il se rapprocha de Draco et plissa les yeux. « Et ne recommence pas à donner du Polynectar à d'autres gens pour les laisser faire semblant d'être toi alors qu'ils bécotent Parkinson. Ou n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs » ajouta-t-il. « Que ce soit un mec ou une fille. Et _surtout _pas Zabini. »

Avant que Draco n'ait pu lui faire remarquer à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire était idiot, Potter avait abaissé sa baguette et avait fait disparaître les cordes autour des poignets de Draco, tout comme le sort qui pétrifiait ses jambes. Puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir, l'air aussi sombre que s'il se rendait en retenue.

Draco récupéra sa baguette et conjura un verre d'eau, le but et fixa la direction dans laquelle Potter avait disparu. Il eut beau essayer, aucune nouvelle idée à propos de ce qui venait d'arriver - en tout cas aucune qui vaille le coup - ne traversa son esprit.

« Eh bien, je peux aller me faire foutre » dit-il en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier, et il se releva avant de se diriger vers le Hall d'Entrée, où Blaise et Pansy l'attendaient.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice : **Et voilà la deuxième partie, comme promis ! Bonne lecture à tous =) (Et j'ai une question pour vous, chers lecteurs… Je comptais publier une fic de Cheryl Dyson comme prochaine traduction, mais c'est une Christmas!fic… Et sachant qu'on est au début du mois d'avril, j'hésite ! Alors, est-ce que ça ferait trop _salut-j'anticipe-Noël-en-ayant-neuf-mois-d'avance _d'après vous ? J'ai d'autres trads en cours aussi, mais c'est comme vous voulez :D)

**Come Slowly, Eden**

**Le Baiser Parfait**

Malfoy l'avait complètement perturbé.

Harry resta entendu sur son lit, les bras croisés, fixant le plafond de son baldaquin et se morfondant, jusqu'aux premières heures du jour. Puis il s'endormit enfin, mais ses rêves furent emplis de baisers gâchés, et il finit par se réveiller et recommença à se morfondre.

Ce n'était pas _juste_.

Harry avait eu de vagues espoirs. Cependant, cela n'était pas allé plus loin que ça. Parfois il avait regardé Malfoy et avait songé à quoi cela ressemblerait de sortir avec lui, et puis ensuite il pensait à toutes les raisons qui en faisaient une très mauvaise idée. Et parfois il avait pensé à ce que cela ferait de voucher avec Malfoy, mais ce dernier semblait s'intéresser seulement à Zabini - et il ne ferait probablement que ricaner si Harry lui en parlait. Et d'autres fois il avait pensé laisser Malfoy le baiser, ce qui pourrait peut-être mieux marcher - mais il n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer que dès le lendemain l'école toute entière ne se moquerait pas de lui.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à songer aux Sortilèges d'Amnésie, et son esprit vagabondait alors en direction d'autres rêveries - qui avaient tendance à le représenter, Malfoy et lui, en train de s'embrasser.

Donc, le _fait _était qu'il ne savait pas de quelle façon cela aurait pu se passer, mais Malfoy l'avait empêché de le découvrir. Leur premier baiser avait été une sorte de bataille qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait gagné - en ne tenant pas compte des fois où Malfoy l'avait plaqué au sol - et que Malfoy avait lui-même commencée, et non Harry.

Il y avait sûrement un moyen pour qu'Harry retrouve ses esprits, mais il ne put en trouver aucun jusqu'à midi, quand il parcourut la Grande Salle des yeux et vit Malfoy en train de rire avec ses amis (Goyle venait de recevoir un bol de soupe sur la tête, mais c'était le cas tous les jours, alors Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à ça) et soudain les pièces s'emboîtèrent dans son esprit.

Malfoy préférait faire les choses en premier. Il avait détesté le fait que Harry devienne l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir lui-même Attrapeur de Serpentard avant l'année suivante. Il avait embrassé Harry en premier, et il avait monté cette supercherie avec Zabini et le Polynectar juste pour voir en premier comment allait réagir Harry.

Harry ne pouvait rien changer au fait que quand il allait, lui, embrasser Malfoy, il s'agirait de leur second baiser. Mais il pouvait faire en sorte que ce soit le premier _véritable _baiser entre eux, celui dont Malfoy se souviendrait. Cela réduirait en cendres le souvenir du premier baiser, et le remplacerait.

Et dès le moment où cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Harry, il sut où ce premier baiser devait avoir lieu.

ooo

Draco se renfrogna en lisant la note qu'une chouette de l'école lui avait remise plus tôt dans la journée_. Devant l'endroit où tu passais ton temps en sixième année, à six heures._

Il savait exactement de quel endroit il s'agissait, bien sûr, mais le nombre de gens qui étaient aussi au courant était assez limité. A moins que son secret ait circulé plus largement qu'il ne le pensait.

Il avait observé les visages des Serpentards autour de lui pendant la plupart de la journée, essayant de déterminer s'il devait se méfier d'eux, mais ils semblaient tous concentrés sur leurs devoirs, et Draco avait d'ailleurs été regardé de travers parce qu'il n'en faisait pas autant. Au moins il n'avait perçu aucun ricanement, aucun murmures ou insinuations sur ce qu'il avait fait durant la sixième année - et ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire, d'ailleurs.

Il fut bientôt six heures ; Draco s'éclipsa de la Grande Salle et monta jusqu'au septième étage, serrant sa baguette dans sa main, se renfrognant de plus en plus.

Il devait passer devant une petite alcôve recouverte d'une tapisserie sur le chemin, et il y avait toujours fait attention auparavant parce qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit parfait pour une embuscade. Cette fois, il ne fut pas assez prudent cependant - et quelqu'un se jeta sur lui et l'entraîna derrière la tapisserie.

Draco essaya d'enfoncer son coude dans les côtes de son attaquant, ou de se retourner et de lui faire face avec dignité. Mais l'agresseur était trop rapide et trop fort, et Draco se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas avoir à boire la potion qu'on n'allait sûrement pas tarder à essayer de lui faire boire et se dégager, essayant de une fois de plus de lever sa baguette.

Des lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes, et Draco fut bientôt profondément embrassé.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement sous le coup de la surprise, et la langue de son agresseur en profita pour se glisser entre elles. Draco aurait bien essayé de mordre, ou de tousser, ou sinon de prétendre que son goût était horrible - mais la plus incroyable des sensations se répandit dans tout son corps, et il gémit avant même d'y penser. Il leva sa main tremblante et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de son attaquant, mais il ne réussit pas à s'écarter comme il avait prévu de le faire ; c'était _bien trop _agréable.

Les cheveux ébouriffés lui indiquèrent assez bien de qui il s'agissait. Mais même à ce moment, Draco ne réussit pas à réunir assez de force pour le repousser. Peu importe que ce soit Potter, puisque c'était _si bon ? _C'était le genre de baiser que Draco avait rêvé de partager avec Blaise ou Pansy, sauf qu'ils s'étaient injustement mis ensemble avant même de lui donner la possibilité de voir s'ils pouvaient embrasser comme ça. Pour une fois, l'univers avait décidé que Draco devait recevoir une compensation en échange d'un de ses occasions manquées, et il était totalement pour.

Mais Potter posa ses mains sur les épaules de Draco et l'obligea à se reculer. Draco se sentit rougir, à la fois de colère et de honte. Est-ce qu'_il_ avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que c'était une embuscade de toute la maison Gryffondor, ou est-ce que Weasley et Granger allaient surgir de leurs cachettes pour lui hurler dessus dans un instant ?

« Je t'avais dit » murmura Potter, insistant, « que j'avais eu l'idée en premier. Est-ce que tu as déjà reçu un baiser pareil ? »

« Non, jamais » dit Draco, soucieux d'en finir avec cette discussion stupide pour qu'ils puissent revenir à ce goût si agréable. « Viens par là. » Il se détacha du mur, parce que Potter ne le maintenait pas assez fermement pour le forcer à rester en place, et agrippa à son tour les épaules de Potter.

« Même pas celui dans le couloir ? » haleta Potter. Mais Draco l'ignora, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'autres mots superflus et incroyablement stupides, et recommença à l'embrassa.

Il craignait à moitié que le goût soit plus amer et féroce, comme celui du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé auparavant, celui que Potter venait juste de lui rappeler ; mais maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi à atteindre un certain degré de douceur, Draco pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt de le perdre à nouveau. Ses mains caressèrent les épaules de Potter, retraçant le contour de ses os, et Potter gémit dans sa bouche et lui agrippa la nuque. Draco découvrit qu'il aimait même ça, les doigts se glissant à leur place et pinçant, torturant, malmenant la peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Cette expérience était complètement incroyable. Potter était complètement merveilleux et fantastique.

Puis Potter le poussa et les fit changer de position de façon à ce que Draco se retrouve à nouveau contre le mur, l'embrassant toujours.

Draco s'en préoccupait peu, du moment qu'il pouvait continuer à profiter des mains et de la bouche de Potter, mais c'était à peu près le principe des actions de Potter de toute façon. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que Potter ait l'air encore plus perdu que lui, puis fit un pas de côté, le prit par les épaules, et lui fit découvrir ce que l'on ressentait contre un mur de pierre avec seulement une mince couche de vêtements pour s'en séparer.

« Dé - gage » marmonna Potter contre ses lèvres. En tout cas ce fut tout ce que Draco put comprendre, à travers les gémissements et la façon violente dont Potter faisait preuve pour lui mordre les lèvres, comme pour essayer de se glisser en lui.

« Non » dit Draco, et il déjoua une autre tentative pour le déloger. Puis il embrassa Potter assez violemment pour blesser ses lèvres, et de petites gouttes de sang glissèrent jusqu'à sa bouche, et passèrent la barrière de ses dents.

« Bâtard » dit Potter, ou du moins il marmonna un mot qui ressemblait à _bâtard _sans la majorité des consonnes, et le baiser rendit floue la pièce autour d'eux, les mouvements et l'entremêlement de leurs langues faisant s'affaiblir les muscles de Draco.

Il ne perdit pas pied malgré tout, et il repoussa Potter quand ce dernier essaya à nouveau d'inverser leur position.

« Juste… laisse-moi » haleta Potter, sans finir sa phrase. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes, ses mains s'agitant dans le vide. Sa langue bougeait, attirée vers Draco comme par un aimant. Draco sourit, extrêmement satisfait. _Il devrait avoir cet air là tout le temps. Je devrais faire en sorte qu'il ait cet air là tout le temps._

« Non » répondit-il, et il l'agrippa et le poussa et se pencha vers lui, et Potter succomba à nouveau à cause du baiser pendant quelques instants au lieu de penser au contrôle qu'il avait perdu. Draco s'en réjouit. _Il _s'agissait d'une autre compétition, une qu'il avait au moins une chance décente de gagner, une qui aurait sans doute un meilleur résultat que leur dernier baiser dans le couloir - une à laquelle il ne voulait jamais mettre un terme.

Puis Potter mit un pied entre ses jambes, fit un pas de côté, et entraîna Draco avec lui. Il tombèrent sur le sol en un ensemble de membres et de halètements. Draco ne pensait pas qu'il ait s'agit du but recherché par Potter, mais il s'était cogné le coude et il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à être charitable.

« _Idiot ! _» haleta-t-il, levant et secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser les étoiles qui venaient d'envahir son champ de vision. « Qu'est-ce que tu - qu'est-ce que - »

Potter fit en sorte de passer au-dessus de Draco et réclama presque vicieusement sa bouche. Draco grogna un encouragement, et enroula sa jambe autour de la hanche droite de Potter. C'_était_ bien mieux que le dernier baiser, quand il avait été figé par le sort de Potter et qu'il n'avait pas pu bouger.

Puis Potter se redressa, lui sourit, et dit, « C'était bien mieux, non ? »

« Oui » dit Draco, hébété, essayant à nouveau de l'atteindre.

Potter resta hors d'atteinte. « Viens me voir quand tu penseras pouvoir faire encore mieux » dit-il, et quitta l'alcôve, laissant Draco abasourdi, étourdi, contrarié…

Et assez excité pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'à lancer un Sortilège de Silence avant de plonger sa main dans son pantalon.

**Les Questions**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes Malfoy comme ça, mon vieux ? »

« Malfoy vient juste de te _foudroyer _du regard ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Harry ? »

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de regarder Malfoy puis de détourner les yeux toute la matinée, et… »

Harry enfouit sa tête entre ses bras en poussant un grognement. Il n'avait pas anticipé au moins une chose quand il avait commencé ce jeu avec Malfoy - le jeu qu'il était déterminé à remporter -, et il s'agissait des questions de ses amis. Il avait été aussi prudent que possible, et pourtant il lui semblait qu'ils remarquaient bien plus de choses que ce qu'il n'avait pensé, depuis la façon dont il tournait la tête jusqu'à celle dont il mangeait son petit déjeuner.

Ou bien Ron était aussi obsédé par Malfoy que lui, parce Ron était celui qui avait remarqué les longs regards. Peut-être que Harry devrait le considérer comme un rival.

Si Malfoy pouvait faire preuve d'affection. Ou de passion. Ou d'audace. Cela faisait _trois jours entiers_, et Malfoy ne l'avait pas encore approché avec une quelconque idée qui pourrait dépasser leur baiser. Et aussi merveilleux que ce baiser avait été, Harry connaissait l'arrogance des Serpentards. Malfoy devrait avoir pensé à quelque chose et l'avoir développé en un plan, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être pathétique en réalité.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, vieux ? »

Harry releva la tête et adressa à Ron un faible sourire. « Ca va. » Il se força à souleva sa fourchette et à manger quelques-unes des pommes de terre dans son assiette, résistant violemment à son envie de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table de Serpentard. Cela serait bien fait pour Malfoy si Harry cessait juste de s'intéresser à lui, ou si du moins il ne lui faisait plus attention pour le reste de la journée.

Mais il était trop tard pour oublier Malfoy. Harry le savait à cause d'une certaine vision qu'il ne cessait d'avoir à l'esprit, le poursuivant et le hantant suffisamment pour qu'il reste éveillé en Histoire de la Magie.

Cette vision représentait Malfoy étendu sur le sol de la petite alcôve près de la Salle sur Demande, les cheveux devant les yeux, sa bouche d'un rouge éclatant et les jambes écartées - ainsi Harry pouvait clairement distinguer un renflement à un endroit bien précis.

Harry savait qu'il pouvait être à l'origine d'une telle situation, maintenant. Il savait que Malfoy se rendrait sans n'émettre rien d'autre qu'un murmure, l'accueillant à bras - et jambes - ouverts. Cela signifiait que Harry ne pouvait résister à la tentation de récréer cette scène encore, et encore, et encore.

Si Malfoy n'avait pas une idée quelconque bientôt, alors Harry devrait aller le voir une fois de plus, c'était tout, et cela ne faisait que le motiver un peu plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis autant, Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

D'habitude, Hermione ne parlait pas aussi ouvertement au milieu d'un cours, même _si _Binns était lancé dans un discours à propos d'une autre guerre entre gobelins et n'allait pas le remarquer. Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré et lui adressa un signe de tête, croisant les jambes pour qu'Hermione n'ait aucune chance d'obtenir un aperçu de ce qu'il, euh, « ressentait » à ce moment précis.

« Oui, ça va. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh après les cours. Et maintenant tu te tortilles sur ton siège » dit-elle, regardant les mouvements de Harry d'un œil qu'elle pensait probablement expert. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a l'ancé le maléfice de Restriction de la Vessie ? Je sais que certains Serpentards s'entraînaient à le lancer l'autre jour. Et- »

« Par pitié, Hermione » siffla Harry, tellement exaspéré qu'il lui dit la vérité sans y réfléchir, « Je rougis pour la même raison que ce pourquoi _tu _rougissais quand tu es arrivée en Métamorphose l'autre jour, d'accord ? »

« Je - _oh_. » Hermione cligna des yeux et se rassit plus profondément dans sa chaise. Elle avait, en effet, franchi la porte avec tous les indices prouvant qu'elle avait participé à une intense séance de bécotage. Ron n'avait même pas pris la peine de se montrer. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna les yeux, et Harry eut un sourire triomphant.

Mais il ne le garda que jusqu'à ce que Hermione, qui avait été en train de griffonner avec soin ce qu'il avait pensé être ses notes, lui passe un morceau de parchement alors qu'ils quittaient la classe. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une liste de titres d'ouvrages. _Les Joies du Sexe Sans Danger. Le Guide Sorcier pour la Masturbation. Sortilèges pour la Protection et le Plaisir._

« Je pense que tu pourrais t'en servir » dit Hermione.

Harry sortit pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Faire des cercles sur un balai était bien mieux que hurler sur sa meilleure amie au beau milieu d'un couloir.

Mais il aurait été encore mieux d'être occupé avec Malfoy, _si seulement ce connard pouvait juste trouver un peu de putain de courage._

ooo

Draco sourit lentement et se détacha du mur lorsqu'il vit Potter se ruer vers les portes qui menaient vers le parc de l'école. Bien, bien, bien. Il avait pensé qu'il devrait attendre encore longtemps avant que Potter n'échappe à ses amis constamment en train de le surveiller.

Mais il était dehors maintenant, tout seul. Et Draco avait un plan.

Il marcha jusqu'au milieu du terrain et y resta debout, les mains jointes dans son dos, attendant patiemment que Potter jette un coup d'œil vers le bas et ne le remarque. Il semblait que cela allait prendre un certain temps. Potter s'acharnait à s'élever en cercles et essayait des zigzags que Draco n'aurait pas tenté de faire même dans ses meilleurs jours, et encore moins sous une pluie légère comme celle qui était en train de tomber à ce moment-là.

Puis Potter le vit.

Il descendit en piqué si brusquement que Draco se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Mais il avait déjà attendu aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu, considérant ses propres besoins sexuels. Il resta là où il était, ne tressaillant même pas quand Potter sauta au bas de son balai et parcourut la distance qui les séparait en trois grandes enjambées. Il grimaça, au lieu de tressailler, quand Potter le frappa à la poitrine comme le personnage grossier qu'il était.

« Ecoute-moi, toi - _toi _» dit Potter. « Je veux savoir à quel putain de jeu tu penses être en train de jouer, en me faisant attendre si longtemps - »

« Je voudrais te baiser dans un lit » murmura Draco. « Tu le savais ? »

Potter fit une pause, ses narines frémissant à un tel point que cela le faisait ressemblait à un cheval effarouché. Puis il se rapprocha d'un pas et scruta le visage de Draco. « Ecoute » dit-il. « Je sais pas à quoi tu joues. »

Draco sourit. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Potter lui caresser le visage maintenant, et cela le rendait à la fois étourdi et plus courageux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je ne _joue _pas quand je baise » dit-il. « Tu es celui qui m'a forcé à faire partie de plus de jeux que ce qui me met à l'aise ou qui ne m'intéresse, ces dernières semaines. » Il se pencha en avant, et Potter l'imita sans sembler réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire ; leurs nez se retrouvèrent sur le point de se toucher. « Je ne voulais pas jouer. Je suis en train de te dire ce que j'aimerais bien _faire_. »

Un halètement rauque fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de la part de Potter.

« J'aimerais bien te pousser dans un lit » dit Draco, « confortable, où il y a vraiment assez de place pour deux personnes. Comme mon lit dans le dortoir de Serpentard, peut-être. » Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent comme s'il était sur le point de dire que son lit était assez grand, lui aussi, mais Draco n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter de telles imbécilités à ce moment précis et continua avec obstination. « Je commencerais d'abord par relever ta chemise, parce que j'aimerais bien découvrir quel est le goût de ta poitrine. »

Potter le fixa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Puis il referma brusquement la mâchoire en détournant le regard. « Le goût de la peau je suppose » murmura-t-il. « Rien d'extraordinaire, vraiment. »

Draco rit doucement, sachant que le son bas et la façon dont il résonnait dans l'obscurité qui les entourait ne pourrait qu'amener Potter à se rapprocher. « A moins que tu n'aies goûté toi-même, je crois que tu devrais me laisser en juger. »

Potter hocha la tête, hébété, et pendant un instant il sembla se débattre avec les sentiments que sa déclaration lui avait sans doute provoqués. Puis il murmura, « Continue. »

Ces mots étaient ceux qu'avait attendu Draco. Il adressa un sourire nonchalant et appréciateur, faisant en sorte que son regard soit brûlant alors qu'il fixait les cheveux emmêlés de Potter, son visage proche du sien, son corps mince mais énergique.

Il recommença à parler, d'une voix plus basse et plus essoufflée, essayant de laisser les visions se former dans son esprit et de les retranscrire directement en paroles. « Je caresserai tes tétons et les sucerai jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout à fait dressés. Tu _aimerais _ça. Il n'y a même pas de mots pour décrire à quel point tu aimerais ça. Tu te tordrais en dessous de moi et tu me supplierais d'en faire plus, mais je n'aurais pas besoin de t'écouter, parce que ce serait moi qui aurait le contrôle et qui serait capable de décider de la vitesse à laquelle nous irions. »

Il pouvait entendre le sifflement qui s'échappait de la bouche de Potter désormais. Potter ferma les yeux et inclina la tête en arrière, avec un léger tremblement.

« Oh, tu aimerais ça, aussi » dit Draco, et il dut à regret mettre de côté les fantaisies qui surgissaient dans son esprit maintenant. Il devait d'abord finir de raconter celle-là et voir comment Potter allait réagir. « Je descendrais, lentement, lentement. Nous saurions tous les deux là où je serais sur le point d'aller, mais tu n'aurais aucun moyen pour me faire aller plus vite. Et au moment où je te toucherais finalement, tu serais en train de supplier et de gémir, tes lèvres laisseraient échapper des mots hâchés, des mots que je chérirais pour toujours. »

Potter laissa alors échapper un faible gémissement. Draco le fixa du regard, émerveillé, la douleur au niveau de sa propre entrejambe soudainement si importante qu'il pensa à s'avancer, à toucher Potter, et à laisser la nature suivre son cours.

Mais il s'était promis qu'il allait gagner cette fois. Alors il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua. « Je te caresserais lentement. J'enroulerais mes doigts près de ton gland, et je les laisserais là jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies encore. Et alors je t'ordonnerais d'ouvrir tes jambes, et tu le _ferais_, parce que tu n'aurais juste pas d'autres choix, ce serait ce que nous voudrions tous les deux et c'est ce qui est le plus important, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Potter rouvrit les yeux, et il avait l'air tellement pris dans l'histoire que Draco _dut _se presser. Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, sinon. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, ses mots sortirent de façon plus précipitée qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

« Je descendrais plus bas » murmura Draco, d'un murmure bien trop rauque, « entre tes jambes, vers ton _anus_. Je ne pense pas que tu te sois déjà mis un doigt par là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je t'offrirais plus qu'un doigt. Tu le sentirais en premier, te caressant, mais bientôt un autre se présenterait, et tu te tordrais et me regarderais d'un air nerveux, te demandant combien j'aurais l'intention d'en mettre. La réponse est : autant que je le voudrais. Mais je carresserais tes testicules et je baisserais la tête avant. »

Les poings de Potter étaient serrés, ses hanches se balançant en d'imperceptibles mouvements.

« Ma langue sort entre mes lèvres » dit Draco, et un certain magnétisme sembla l'attira encore plus près de Potter, ses quelques pas semblant aussi inégaux que les mouvements des hanches de Potter. « Elle touche le bout de ton pénis. Et au même moment, je fais glisser un autre doigt en toi, et tu peux le sentir là, _brûlant_, se pressant à _l'intérieur_- »

Potter étouffa une sorte de sanglot, se retourna, et essaya de fuir. Draco commença à le suivre, déterminé à remporter la victoire - même si, étant donné qu'il avait fait s'enfuir Potter, il s'agissait sans doute d'une victoire.

Mais à ce moment il vit les jambes de Potter céder, et il tomba à genoux, sa tête penchée en arrière et tremblant, ses mains sur le sol devant lui et se serrant convulsivement en arrachant des touffes d'herbe, un faible cri émergeant de sa gorge - un cri que Draco pouvait bien comprendre.

C'était tout ce dont Draco avait besoin. Il n'eut besoin que de mettre un seul genou à terre, mais il jouit, lui aussi, sa nuque inclinée comme s'il essayait de retenir cette montée de désir pour laisser à son esprit le temps de la comprendre - à la fois cet intense plaisir, mais aussi cet intense _manque _une fois le désir passé.

Quand il releva les yeux, tendant instinctivement la main, Potter avait disparu.

**Une Décision à Prendre**

C'était…

Ce n'était pas supposé arriver, du point de vue de Harry.

Bon. De toute façon, cela s'était passé, et Harry devait s'en accommoder - tout comme il avait eu à s'accommoder du fait que Malfoy l'ait embrassé dans le couloir et ensuite l'évite pendant trois jours après que Harry l'ait embrassé. Mais il lui était encore plus difficile de faire face à la situation présente. D'abord, personne ne l'avait jamais fait jouir rien qu'en lui parlant auparavant.

Personne ne lui avait jamais _provoqué _un orgasme auparavant, pas comme ça en tout cas. Harry avait honnêtement pensé qu'il quitterait Poudlard sans que quelqu'un de l'école ne lui fasse ce genre de choses, non plus. Après tout, il avait le reste de la vie devant lui pour devenir un Auror, tomber amoureux de quelqu'un au cours d'une dangereuse mission et finalement se marier, dans un élan de passion précipitée.

Harry fixa le plafond de son lit à baldaquin pendant un long moment, puis ferma les yeux et s'empêcha prudemment de se souvenir qu'il avait des rêveries aussi stupides.

Mais la question restait sans réponses. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire _exactement_, maintenant ?

Il y avait une option qu'il était obligé d'envisager. Il pouvait céder et reconnaître que Malfoy allait gagner au moins sur certains plans de leur compétition. Il pouvait aller le voir et le supplier de faire en sorte que les mots qu'il avait prononcés deviennent réalité. Cela aurait certainement de bons côtés. Le besoin insatiable qui semblait s'être installé dans son bas-ventre serait satisfait, et il pourrait aussi sans doute voir Malfoy perdre le contrôle.

Mais une partie de lui voulait toujours qu'il remporte la victoire. Il se devait de surpasser Malfoy dans ce jeu, comme dans tout le reste d'ailleurs, ou bien il perdrait tout respect de lui-même.

Il aurait déjà tenté quelque chose, si seulement il avait un plan. Il ne pouvait pas parler de la même façon que Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas le provoquer en duel en public. Il pouvait essayer d'initier un autre baiser, mais cela ne ferait sans doute pas jouir Malfoy dans son pantalon, et même si c'était le cas, cela le placerait juste au même niveau que Malfoy après ce que ce dernier lui avait fait - pas plus haut.

_En fait_, pensa-t-il, se retournant sur le côté et enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller comme si cela allait l'aider à trouver de nouvelles idées, ou faire en sorte que le sommeil l'envahisse, _une partie du problème est que je ne suis pas un Serpentard. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà trouvé un plan extraordinaire et tout à fait rusé. Mais je suis bien meilleur au Quidditch, à essayer de me sacrifier pour sauver le monde, et à faire comprendre à Voldemort pourquoi j'ai réussi à le vaincre. Que des choses évidentes pour moi_.

Puis Harry fit une pause.

Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire en sorte que ses capacités si évidentes ne se transforment en dons plus subtils, à l'insu de la personne qu'il visait ? Malfoy était _bien trop _Serpentard. Il

continuerait à mettre au point ses plans et à les utiliser pour essayer de vaincre Harry aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait - mais ses plans n'avaient pas toujours marché, non plus. Quand il s'était déguisé en Détraqueur, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences pourtant évidentes - de quelle façon Harry avait tendance à réagir face à des Détraqueurs, par exemple.

Harry sourit. Il avait enfin l'idée qu'il cherchait.

Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de choisir un lieu. Il ne voulait pas mettre son plan à exécution dans un endroit trop exposé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas humilier Malfoy. Il voulait prendre l'avantage sur lui, et de façon définitive.

Puis Harry sut. Il s'installa plus confortablement contre son oreiller, fredonnant à voix basse, et pensant à l'expression du visage de Malfoy quand il réaliserait ce que Harry avait l'intention de faire.

Penser à Malfoy le força à envisager une bonne séance de masturbation avant de réussir à s'endormir, mais quand même. Cela avait valu le coup.

ooo

Draco garda un œil sur Potter durant le reste de la semaine. Il voulait être prêt ; l'étape suivante de leur jeu allait forcément bientôt se produire.

Mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien cesser d'exister - tout du moins, en ce qui concernait le point de vue de Potter. Potter s'entraînait avec son équipe de Quidditch, mangeait dans la Grande Salle, étudiait avec acharnement pour ses ASPIC sous les ordres de Granger, et continuait de faire étalage de son don assez frustrant en Potions - même s'il s'agissait d'un talent mineur comparé au sien, bien sûr. Parfois, il croisait le regard de Draco et lui souriait, ou rougissait, mais il ne s'approchait pas de lui.

_Allez, Potter, _pensa Draco durant une de ses journées d'observation, alors qu'il fixait sa nuque. Je ne sais pas quel moyen comment je peux être plus clair. _Donne-moi une bonne raison de te pousser dans un lit, vas-y. _

Potter se retourna et lui adressa un sourire.

Draco le fixa, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. _Il va faire ça maintenant ? Ici et maintenant, au beau milieu du cours de Potions ? _Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, à la fois à cause de la nervosité et de l'excitement qu'il ressentait soudain. Qu'en penseraient ses parents ? Que raconteraient les journaux ? Et qu'en diraient toutes les sorcières et les sorciers déçus qui, Draco en était persuadé, avaient eux-mêmes envie de sortir avec Potter ?

Mais ce qu'il ressentait surtout était de la suffisance, bouillonnant dans ses veines comme de l'acide. C'est moi qui ait réussi à attirer son attention. _Et en plus, il est tombé sous mon charme avant que je ne succombe au sien. Qui d'autre peut bien se vanter de _ça_, dans tout le monde sorcier ?_

Mais Potter se retourna vers son chaudron et y versa quelque chose. Le chaudron commença à fumer. Draco n'eut même pas besoin de deviner que la potion risquait d'exploser au visage de Potter à tout moment, parce que c'était ce qu'elle était sensée fait à ce moment précis de la préparation.

Draco serra les poings. Non, il n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau. Sûrement pas. Il avait déjà fait un premier pas, et maintenant c'était au tour de Potter. Draco n'allait pas être celui toujours en train de courir après lui, et encore moins puisque c'était Potter qui avait commencé à avoir ce stupide faible pour lui.

Alors il se forçait à ignorer Potter, aussi difficile que cela puisse être ; et il pensa même qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que la date du match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor n'arrive - et que tous ses efforts ne soient ruinés.

**En Plein Vol**

Harry vérifia la façon dont il avait arrangé sa robe écarlate et adressa un sourire à son reflet. Le miroir enchanté commença rapidement à le féliciter pour son apparence élégante, mais Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fit taire la voix d'un geste de sa baguette. Il détestait ce stupide objet.

Ok, la robe ? Prête.

Le balai ? Prêt. Harry s'était acheté un nouvel Eclair de Feu pour ses dix-huit ans, ne prêtant absolument pas attention à l'expression effarée d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait appris le nombre exorbitant de Gallions qu'il avait dépensé. Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, pour une fois.

Sa détermination ?

_Je suis prêt depuis longtemps sur ce plan-là, _pensa Harry, adressant un clin d'œil à son reflet et s'en détournant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bains la tête haute, et en ouvrant la porte, il découvrit le dortoir complètement sens dessus dessous. Ron hurlait qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses gants, et Hermione se disputait avec lui parce qu'il lui avait apparemment crié dessus. Neville se tenait dans un coin, l'air d'avoir perdu tout le courage qu'il avait gagné durant la guerre, rougissant. Harry se douta que quelqu'un lui avait déjà hurlé dessus. Seamus et Dean se disputaient de toute la force de leurs poumons, essyant de déterminer si oui ou non les Poursuiveurs allaient être assez bons après seulement quelques mois d'entraînement.

« Ecoutez-moi ! » cria Harry.

D'une façon assez surprenante, ils lui prêtèrent soudain attention, et même Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour lui faire face. Harry lança un sortilège d'Attraction une fois le silence revenu, et les gants de Ron surgirent de sous son lit. Harry les tendit à son ami, haussant un sourcil. Ron eut au moins la grâce de bien vouloir baisser la tête et de murmurer des excuses d'un air penaud, tout en les enfilant.

« Aujourd'hui, on va jouer contre les Serpentards » dit Harry, parcourant du regard chacun des visages qui l'entouraient. Toute l'équipe n'était pas là, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. D'une certaine façon, il s'agissait de tester le discours qu'il allait adresser à l'équipe une fois qu'ils seraient tous rassemblés. « Et ils vont nous donner du fil à retordre. Ca ne sert à rien de le nier, surtout parce que nous ne nous _sommes pas _beaucoup préparés. Mais on va quand même gagner. »

« Voilà comment il faut réagir, Harry ! » l'acclama Seamus, levant les bras en l'air. Dean le frappa à l'arrière du crâne pour qu'il ne continue pas sur sa lancée - ce qu'il semblait bien vouloir faire.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'il veut encore dire quelque chose, vieux ? » lâcha-t-il quand Seamus se retourna vers lui, l'air indigné.

« Merci, Dean » dit Harry, sans même chercher à prendre la peine de dissimuler son large sourire. « Nous avons quand même la meilleure équipe. Nous fonctionnons _ensemble_, et chaque joueur de l'équipe de Serpentard chercher surtout à se mettre en avant, alors ils jouent beaucoup trop chacun pour soi. » Il vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche - elle désapprouvait ce genre de discours depuis des mois - et se dépêcha de continuer. Hermione ne comprenait juste pas le Quidditch et l'importance de l'esprit d'équipe. « Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Je vous garantis que les Serpentards ne comprendront même pas ce qui va leur arriver. »

Un Serpentard en particulier, pensa-t-il, fier de lui, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre Ginny et le reste de l'équipe.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il laisse Malfoy gagner ce match ; il n'était pas assez stupide, ni assez niais. Mais il allait lui offrir quelque chose d'autre aujourd'hui, une chose que Malfoy considérerait plus importante que remporter la victoire si Harry avait de la chance.

ooo

Il y avait sept silhouettes vêtues de robes rouges sur le terrain - mais Draco chercha immédiatement des yeux la plus petite et la plus mince, dont les cheveux en bataille se dressaient dans tous les sens, et la fixa. Il eut conscience d'avancer, de se tenir devant Mme Bibine et d'écouter son discours à propos des règles, que le reste de son équipe hochait la tête et approuvait d'un grognement général, mais il fut complètement incapable de cesser de fixer Potter.

Potter remarqua la direction de son regard et sourit paresseusement. Draco se tendit. Ce sourire aurait pu être confondu avec un des rictus moqueurs que Potter lui avait adressés en Potions, mais Draco ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas, pas cette fois. Quelque chose était différent, quelque qui le rendait nerveux. Il remua un peu, et s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de la part de Mme Bibine.

« Auriez-vous un _besoin urgent _à satisfaire, jeune homme ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Draco fit rapidement non de la tête, alors que les comparses de Potter ricanaient. Potter lui-même n'émit pas le moindre son. Il se tenait immobile, et son souffle s'était légèrement accéléré - Draco le savait uniquement parce qu'il avait remarqué que ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes et que son souffle faisait se soulever les cheveux proches de son visage.

Draco s'immobilisa lui aussi, tout en continuant à fixer Potter ; et quand le coup de sifflet retentit, il oublia presque d'enfourcher son balai avant que les balles ne s'élèvent dans les airs.

Mais une fois en l'air, il oublia ses étranges réactions précédentes et s'installa sur son balai avec un petit hochement de tête satisfait. Oui, _voilà _ce qu'il était censé faire, et de façon permanente si possible. Le vent qui soufflait autour de lui, sa robe gonflée par le vent qui s'y engouffrait, la façon dont il devait manier son balai, se tourner et se se pencher avant de pouvoir monter en flèche… tout cela lui _parlait_, et répondait aux plus profondes émotions qu'il ressentait.

Pour la première fois, Draco réfléchit au fait de devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel après avoir fini sa scolarité. Il n'avait jamais pensé être assez bon, mais il avait une certaine confiance en lui qu'il savait provenir des capacités qu'il possédait.

Puis Potter passa en coup de vent près de lui et détruit complètement ses rêveries.

Si Draco était conscient conscient de ses capacités, Potter lui n'était pas conscient d'être doué. Il réalisait les mêmes mouvements que Draco en moitié moins de temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et ses yeux brillaient à un tel point que Draco dut cligner des yeux, ayant l'impression que les siens n'étaient pas réellement ouverts.

Potter fit virevolter son balai dans les airs et ouvrit la bouche. Puisque le vent hurlait autour d'eux, Draco n'aurait pas pu l'entendre s'il avait crié, et cet imbécile le savait. Il fit seulement _semblant _de lui hurler quelque chose, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de lire sur ses lèvres et de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

_Je vais te montrer quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais oublier._

Puis Potter descendit en piqué ; sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Draco encouragea son balai d'un geste comme s'il s'agissait d'un Abraxan réticent et le suivit. Il pouvait s'agir d'une feinte pour l'éloigner de la vraie direction dans laquelle se trouvait le Vif d'Or. Il s'en fichait, à vrai dire. Son regard était rivé sur le cul de Potter et sur sa robe rouge gonflée par le vent.

En haut, en bas, en haut, en bas, et puis sur le côté et la tête en bas - Potter l'entraîna dans une joyeuse petite poursuite. Draco essaya de rester attentif au cas où il apercevrait la moindre trace dorée, mais en vérité il avait à peine conscience que la partie continuait. La seule chose qu'il désirait obtenir se trouvait juste là, en face de lui, et il _allait _l'attraper.

De quelle façon exacte il allait réussir à s'en emparer, sur le terrain, devant tout le monde - en fait, observé par des centaines d'yeux attentifs -, Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'en avait rien à faire, non plus. Il trouverait bien un plan quelconque plus tard.

Potter se retourna et le regarda, lui adressa un long clin d'œil, puis entama une descente en vrille. Cela serait extrêmement difficile d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui, mais Draco pouvait toujours le suivre, et à ce moment précis il n'avait que cette idée en tête. Il se plaça près de Potter, volant alternativement à droite, puis à gauche. Il sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir quand il réalisa que les spectateurs allaient avoir l'impression qu'il _bataillait _avec Potter. Il leur aurait fallu être eux-mêmes dans les airs, à un angle particulier même, pour savoir lequel des deux était en tête.

_C'est tout ce que je veux, _essaya-t-il de faire réaliser à Potter - qui aurait dû comprendre à cause de la façon dont il agrippait son balai, de ses yeux écarquillés et de son sexe en érection, qui se pressait contre le manche en bois de son balai en le torturant délicieusement. _Que pour une fois tu me suives, que pour une fois nous soyons à égalité. _

Potter regarda par-dessus son épaule, lui adressa à nouveau un clin d'œil, puis leva brusquement la main. Draco sut ce qu'il allait voir avant même que Potter ne se retourne et qu'il ne puisse voir sa main. Les petites ailes blanches de la balle voletaient furieusement à travers les doigts qui l'avaient attrapée.

Draco serra les dents et essaya de contenir la sourde douleur de sa défaite, et l'amertume encore pire à l'idée que Potter l'ait seulement entraîné à sa poursuite pour le déconcentrer.

Alors qu'un formidable rugissement se faisait entendre en-dessous d'eux et que la foule se levait d'un bond, Potter se pencha vers Draco. Il avait dû jeter une sorte de sortilège, parce que sa voix lui parvenait aussi clairement que s'ils étaient sur le sol du terrain sans qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser avoir le Vif d'Or, ni la victoire. Mais je peux te donner une autre chose. » Ses yeux étincelaient. « Si tu es assez courageux pour aller jusqu'à la petite alcôve dans les cachots où tu t'es caché la semaine dernière, et venir la _prendre_. »

Son visage montrait aussi clairement son intention que de la lumière se reflétant sur un couteau.

Draco était bouche bée et essayait toujours de trouver une réponse appropriée quand Potter vola vers le sol avec l'aisance d'un oiseau, son équipe l'entourant et faisant la ronde autour de lui - une explosion d'enthousiasme ridicule, typique des Gryffondors.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas besoin de trouver une réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas quand la chaleur entre ses jambes répondait à sa place.

**Un Rendez-Vous des Plus Formidables**

Ce ne fut pas facile d'échapper à ses insistants coéquipiers ; mais d'un autre côté, ils voulaient fêter la victoire plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et quand le reste des Gryffondors les pris d'assaut, Harry saisit l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait déjà enlevé sa robe et la portait à la main pour rendre plus difficile de le repérer - et ainsi de le suivre ; il avait aussi réduit son balai et l'avait rangé dans sa poche.

Là, il y avait un trou entre deux personnes, et il put s'y glisser.

Puis il traversa en courant la longue étendue d'herbe en direction des portes de Poudlard, se précipita dans l'école, vers les cachots et dans les couloirs. Il parcourut tout ce chemin avant de prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour réfléchir ou pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vérifier que personne ne le suivait.

Personne.

Harry eut un sourire et ralentit sa course. Il se trouvait déjà proche de l'alcôve où Malfoy s'était précipité quand Harry « l'avait vu » embrasser Parkinson. Harry descendit les dernières marches, puis commença à mettre en place des sortilèges de protection et lança des sortilèges de Dissimulation. Il serait bien allé dans la Salle sur Demande, mais Ron avait parlé d'organiser une fête là-bas. Harry voulait un endroit où personne ne pourrait les trouver et que personne ne connaissait.

_En particulier parce que je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps ça va prendre,_ admit-il, alors qu'il se retournait et faisait apparaître une épaisse couverture sur le sol.

Était-il sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Harry s'arrêta, fixant sa baguette penddant quelques minutes, puis secoua la tête d'un geste impatient et augmenta l'épaisseur du tissu sur le sol, et lança aussi quelques sorts de Réchauffement. Puis il sortit de l'alcôve pour que Malfoy puisse le voir, et regarda dans le couloir.

Oui, il était sûr de vouloir coucher avec Malfoy. Ce qui en résulterait, il n'en était pas sûr, et il ne pouvait pas encore en décider - puisqu'il avait aussi besoin de la contribution de Malfoy. Mais en ce qui concernait le premier pas…

Harry frissonna. Les rêves avaient traversé son esprit comme autant de pluies orageuses depuis des semaines. Voir Malfoy aujourd'hui dans sa robe verte de Serpentard avait preque été plus qu'il n'avait pu supporter, en particulier après qu'il ait remarqué que Malfoy _bavait _presque d'envie en le regardant. Son sexe se réveilla à cette pensée, et Harry enfouit une main dans son patalon - essayant cependant de ne pas se caresser, pour ne pas tout gâcher avant que Malfoy ne soit même arrivé.

Il était sûr au moins de cette partie là de l'histoire. Et cela était suffisant pour le moment.

Puis il vit un éclair de cheveux blonds dans le coin du couloir, et il se redressa, incapable de retenir le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage. « T'es en retard » lança-t-il. Malfoy entra dans son champ de vision, toujours vêtu de sa robe de Quidditch, et Harry haussa les sourcils. « Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de te changer ? »

Malfoy lui adressa un regard noir. « Contrairement à _certaines _personnes, tout le monde se fiche de ce que je porte » dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

« Si, moi ça m'intéresse » dit Harry, et il fit un pas vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'hésiter, non, et maintenat que Malfoy était là, il pouvait succomber aux signaux impatients que son sexe envoyait au reste de son corps. Il commença à ouvrir le col de la robe de Malfoy, son regard plongé dans le sien, et leva la main, posant deux de ses doigts au creux de sa gorge, là où il pouvait sentir le pouls de Malfoy battre à toute vitesse. « Ca m'intéresse _beaucoup_. » Et il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles de Malfoy.

Malfoy poussa un léger gémissement impatient et prit le contrôle du baiser, poussant Harry en arrière et sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent un mur. Harry ne savait pas exactement de quel mur il s'agissait, et il n'en avait rien à faire. Il enroula ses bras autour de Malfoy et l'attira bruquement plus près de lui, se pressant contre ses hanches et son propre sexe, poussant un grognement - parce que désormais, il lui était impossible de prendre une inspiration suffisante pour parler.

Cette fois, le gémissement que poussa Malfoy ressemblait à un sanglot. Il aggripa la chemise de Harry, et Harry tira sur sa robe ; quand il leva les yeux, Harry vit qu'ils étaient dans la zone des sorts protégeant l'alcôve, donc _tout _allait bien.

Quand il se retourna, Malfoy arborait le petit sourire supérieur que Harry avait vu lors de leur premier jour d'école, et le souvenir de ce que ce garçon avait été et les possibilités de ce qu'il pourrait être firent accélérer le rythme de son cœur. Les mots qu'il prononça étaient tout à fait naturels, et personne n'avait _intérêt _à lui dire le contraire.

« Baise moi. »

ooo

Draco aurait pu éclater d'un rire triomphal, mais l'expression sérieuse et étrangement fièvreuse du visage de Potter l'en empêcha. En plus, il aurait pu mal le prendre.

Au lieu de ça, il fit passer sa langue sur la clavicule de Potter. Potter bredouilla quelque chose et redressa la tête de Draco pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Draco appréciait la façon dont leurs dents et leurs langues se rencontraient brutalement, mais les mots de Potter résonnaient encore dans son esprit, et il essayait de faire de son mieux pour répondre à ses attentes.

« Ralentis » souffla-t-il, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Potter et regardant avec une joie satisfaite Potter battre des paupières à cause de ce simple contact.

Potter expira l'air de ses poumons, puis répondit d'un hochement de tête et commença à caresser les épaules de Draco. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas à ce _point _» dit-il, et il arracha la chemise de Potter, qui se déchira dans un bruit de craquement satisfaisant.

« Malfoy ! » cria Potter, et Draco sortit sa baguette pour jeter un sort de Silence, le seul sortilège qui manquait au petit barrage magique qui bloquait le couloir. Il ne put rien faire d'autre. Ses yeux étaient trop occupés à dévorer du regard le spectacle que constituait le torse de Potter.

Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas aussi viril ou héroïque que Draco se l'était imaginé, avec moins de muscles et quelques poils clairsemés. Mais il se souvint qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, que Draco n'avait jamais pensé un jour voir dans cette position, et il se souvint de la façon dont laquelle Potter l'avait embrassé et s'était battu avec lui et l'avait fixé auparavant d'un regard furieux et l'avait regardé pendant le match de Quidditch, et il n'eut aucune difficulté à avoir une érection.

« Je vais lécher tes tétons » annonça-t-il à Potter, et se pencha en avant.

« Qui as dit que - quoi ? » bredouilla Potter, et Draco pensa que son cerveau n'avait sûrement pas encore rattrapé son corps, parce qu'il n'émit absolument aucune objection quand Draco plaça sa bouche là où il l'avait annoncé.

Draco lécha avec ardeur, comme s'il prenait le téton de Potter pour une de ses stupides Plumes en Sucre, puis le mordit. Potter haleta et glissa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, le maintenant en place alors qu'il se pressait de manière éhontée contre la hanche de Draco.

« Enlève ce putain de pantalon » murmura Draco, mais étant donné que sa voix était étouffée contre la peau de Potter, il n'aurait pas reprocher à cet idiot de ne pas le comprendre. Il commença à tirer sur le pantalon de Potter.

Potter s'attaqua à sa robe au même moment. Mais étant donné que Draco portait aussi une chemise et un pantalon en-dessous de sa robe de Quidditch, il avait deux fois plus de choses à faire.

Et, Draco devait l'admettre, il n'était pas d'une grande aide. Il tâtonna et tira en tout sens jusqu'à ce que le pantalon et la caleçon de Potter veuillent bien descendre ; puis il se figea, fixant le sexe en face de lui, qui avait déjà pris une impressionnante couleur rouge. Il gémit, ne ressentant absolument aucune honte.

Potter changea de position. Draco pensa qu'il devait probablement avoir rougi, si le rougissement qui semblait s'être propagé jusqu'à son torse maintenant était d'aucune indication, mais il ne put pas lever les yeux pour le vérifier.

Il ne put rien faire d'autre que se laisser tomber à genoux et ouvrir la bouche.

Potter dit, « Arrête, tu t'es même pas encore déshabillé - » puis se tut d'une façon tout à fait satisfaisante. Il y eut un gémissement, et il se suréleva sur la pointe des pieds - ce qui n'était _pas _satisfaisant uniquement parce dans cette position, il semblait que son sexe essayait d'atteindre le fond de la gorge de Draco. Potter avança les hanches, gémit, puis recommença.

Draco prit son courage à deux mains et fit une tentative avec sa langue, essayant vaguement de se souvenir de la seule fois où il avait fait ça auparavant, à un Serdaigle complètement ivre et qui avait promis à Draco que cela allait lui plaire. Cela n'avait pas été le cas, mais le Serdaigle en question était un ivrogne qui suait, et qui ne prenait sans doute même pas la peine de prendre un bain quotidiennement. Potter était bien plus propre.

Une partie du cerveau de Draco lui rappela que Potter revenait juste d'un match de Quidditch et n'était probablement _pas _propre. Le reste du cerveau de Draco ordonna à la partie en question de la fermer.

Oh, mais _c'était _fantastique, _vraiment_, la façon qu'avait le sexe de Potter de glisser et de bouger dans la bouche de Draco, la douceur de son gland contrastant avec le reste de son membre, et la _chaleur_. Draco avait toujours pensé que le plus important dans une fellation était à quel point la bouche de l'autre mec ou de l'autre fille pouvait être chaude. Mais personne ne lui avait jamais parlé, ou bien il avait oublié, de la chaleur brûlante d'un sexe, de quelle façon il semblait pouvoir générer sa propre enveloppe de chaleur que Draco allait _devoir _traverser afin de pouvoir en entier le goûter, le sentir, expérimenter.

Curieux, il fit glisser sa langue le long de la veine sur le dessous du sexe de Potter, et ce dernier poussa un cri de plaisir avant de jouir.

Draco toussa et se recula, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un venait juste de lui verser dans la bouche une impressionnante quantité de liquide salé et brûlant, sans prendre la peine de lui demander s'il en voulait ou pas. Il s'étouffa presque, cracha et gémit jusqu'à ce que Potter tende le bras et lui tapote le dos, avant de lui dire, « C'est pas _si _terrible. »

Il s'agissait exactement des mots à dire, bien que Potter ignore probablement pourquoi. Draco lui adressa un regard qu'il savait froid - il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher - et demanda, « Avec qui d'autre as-tu déjà fait ça ? Ou à qui ? »

« Euh, personne » dit Potter, l'air hagard. « J'étais - euh, je suis - euh, _putain_, j'étais vierge, ok ? »

Draco ressentit une profonde satisfaction, mais cela le força à poser une autre question, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu de véritable réponse à la première. « Alors comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas si terrible ? »

« Je _l'espère _» fit Potter, « étant donné ce que je compte te faire. » Et il s'agenouilla sur le sol et arracha la robe de Quidditch de Draco, et la lança plus loin avant que Draco n'ait pu y penser, et s'attaqua à son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements.

« Je pensais que tu allais me laisser te baiser » dit Draco, pris de vertige et haletant à la seule pensée de son sexe entrant en Potter, peu importe par quelle entrée.

Potter se contenta de grogner - Draco devait noter que ses capacités intellectuelles diminuaient rapidement durant le sexe - et baissa enfin son caleçon, approchant sa bouche du sexe de Draco.

Draco se cambra et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était parfait, un plaisir aveuglant et fulgurant comme une comète - avec une petite touche de douleur lorsque les dents de Potter le frôlèrent, mais il n'était pas sûr de retrouver son souffle pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Potter se recula, toussant, et dit « Malfoy, tu n'as absolument pas un goût étrange » puis il enroula sa langue à nouveau autour de son sexe, et commença à la fois à le sucer et à l'avaler alternativement.

Draco voulut une fois de plus lui demander comment il pouvait le savoir, et une fois de plus ses questions furent emportées par les sensations fantastiques provoquées par ce qu'il lui faisait. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, et descendit sa main qu'il plaça fermement dans les cheveux de Potter. Potter essaya de se dégager, agacé, mais Draco suivit son mouvement, ses doigts resserrant leur prise, son corps recherchant instinctivement la chaleur.

C'était -

Il allait avoir besoin de plus. Il allait avoir besoin que Potter continue à lui faire ça jusqu'à ce que le monde explose et que le soleil se détache du ciel. Potter avait empêché la fin du monde une fois, quand il avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et maintenant il allait juste devoir rester près de lui et empêcher aussi la fin du monde de Draco.

Parce que c'était _Potter_, et que c'était _merveilleux_.

**Les Pouvoirs du Plaisir**

Harry avait l'habitude d'être alangui après un orgasme. Il s'était attendu à vouloir s'allonger et à dormir après en avoir fini avec Malfoy, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait souhaité que ce dernier le baise. S'il avait déjà joui, il serait détendu - et cela aurait alors sembler être une bonne idée que Malfoy veuille bien faire entrer son sexe en lui.

Mais au lieu de cela, son corps bourdonnait d'énergie, le réchauffant de l'intérieur comme une petite étoile, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la faire partager à Malfoy.

Il aurait pu l'embrasser ou juste le masturber, mais il avait besoin de lui _montrer_, et cela lui prendrait trop longtemps de le faire en utilisant ses mains. (Ou du moins était-ce ce que Harry pensait. Cela avait eu un certain sens à ce moment-là.) Alors il lui avait montré avec sa bouche, et une fois qu'il s'était habitué au rythme d'avaler, sucer, avaler et sucer à nouveau, il avait semblé plutôt bien réussir à s'en sortir.

Et Malfoy semblait beaucoup apprécier.

Harry leva les yeux, plutôt fier de lui, et regarda Malfoy ; ce dernier était appuyé contre le mur, ses hanches agitées de mouvements incontrôlables, les poings serrés, haletant et les yeux - quand ils étaient ouverts - d'un gris rendu encore plus foncé que d'habitude par le désir. Malfoy croisa brièvement son regard, mais ensuite il referma les yeux quand Harry frôla son gland de sa langue, et il poussa un _cri_.

Harry réunit tout son courage, sachant ce que cela signifiait probablement et déterminé à donner le plus de plaisir possible à Malfoy.

Et à gagner, bien sûr.

Malfoy jouit et son sperme se répandit dans sa gorge, son corps se tordant et se débattant presque, sur un cri inachevé - comme s'il ne pouvait trouver assez de souffle. Harry essaya de détendre sa gorge autant qu'il put et déglutit, prenant de grandes inspirations par le nez.

Cela marcha - plus ou moins. Ce n'était pas certainement pas quelque chose que Harry souhaitait recommencer, du moins pas avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de s'entraîner un peu plus.

Bien sûr, sucer Malfoy est le meilleur des entraînements, pensa Harry, tout en s'essuyant la bouche ; il se redressa, prenant appui sur ses talons, attendant le moment où Malfoy allait le regarder et se rendre compte que Harry - contrairement à un certain petit précieux Serpentard - avait réussi à tout avaler. _Ce qui veut dire que ce qui vient de se passer doit à nouveau arriver. _

Le manque d'arguments contre cette idée indiqua à Harry quelle serait sa décision avant même qu'il ne sente le désir exploser dans sa poitrine.

_Je le veux. _

Il se releva, ouvrit la bouche pour montrer à Malfoy qu'elle était vide et qu'il n'avait donc pas à se méfier d'une éventuelle amertume qu'il pourrait sentir sur sa langue, puis l'embrassa. Torse contre torse, leurs sexes poisseux l'un contre l'autre, leurs doigts se serrant convulsivement - et les doigts de Malfoy étaient aussi avides que ceux de Harry… Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que Harry ait l'impression que ses lèvres soient engourdies.

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il, quand ils se séparèrent ; la tête de Malfoy reposait sur l'épaule de Harry comme s'il était épuisé et ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps. « Tu veux recommencer ? » Il prit quelques mèches de cheveux de Malfoy et se fit un plaisir d'y mêler les traces de leurs activités précédentes qui souillaient encore ses doigts. « Parce que moi je le veux vraiment, putain. »

ooo

Draco ferma les yeux et eut du mal à parler. Cela avait été une expérience bien plus épuisante que ce qu'il n'avait pensé.

C'était juste - Potter -

Potter avait entraîné Draco à sa suite tout comme il l'avait entraîné dans la partie de Quidditch, parce qu'il était un véritable maître en vol et que ne pas le suivre était impensable. Draco se demanda si cela allait être la même chose à chaque fois : ses muscles tremblants, sa gorge qui lui semblait irritée après avoir eu tant de mal à respirer, d'innombrables possibilités traversant son esprit et y tournoyant sans fin.

_Oh, j'espère que oui. _

Draco plaça ses mains au niveau des coudes de Potter et recula assez pour pouvoir fixer son visage entier. Potter le fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux trahissaient une nuance d'affection, ou peut-être était-ce simplement ce qu'espérait Draco -

Puis Potter leva la main et remit en place quelques mèches qui avaient glissé sur son front, et se pencha en avant pour lui donner un autre baiser - celui-ci plus long, moins pressé.

_Oh. Très bien, dans ce cas. _Draco cligna des yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge, puis dit, « Je - Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle proposition ? »

« Pas vraiment le discours romantique et amoureux que je pouvais attendre » dit Potter, l'air content de lui. « Mais c'est toi, et c'est bien assez de ta part. » Il sourit un peu plus. Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais remarqué à quel point le sourire de Potter était éclatant, ou peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça auparavant. Ce sourire lui promettait encore plus d'action et de baisers et de pelotage - et probablement de sexe - dans un futur proche. « Ca ira. »

Draco se pencha et embrassa à nouveau Potter, caressant une fois de plus sa nuque, lui montrant à quel point il pouvait être gentil s'il le désirait.

Puis Potter se sentit obligé de lui reprendre le contrôle et de montrer combien il pouvait être gentil, effleurant ses joues de caresses légères, taquines.

Mais Draco était déterminé à ne pas se laisser battre de cette façon, alors il poussa Potter contre le mur et caressa ses lèvres de ces doigts tout en gardant son regard plongé dans le sien.

« Ecoute, espèce de branleur » dit Potter, caressant la gorge de Draco du bout des doigts et parlant entre ses dents serrées, « Je suis le Gryffondor ici, et toi tu es le Serpentard. Je suis supposé être celui qui est romantique et amoureux, et tu es supposé te soumettre et te laisser faire en me regardant les yeux mi-clos. »

« Comme si j'allais te laisser gagner » ricana Draco ; il regarda avec intérêt la lueur éclatante qui apparut dans les yeux de Potter et qui étincela de plus en plus, comme un feu qui se répandait depuis les profondeurs de son être.

_Oui, c'était exactement ce qui était censé se produire,_ pensa Draco avec satisfaction quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ils étaient liés, inséparables, ne laissant jamais à l'autre plus qu'une victoire momentanée.

Mais _toujours _ensemble, quoi qu'ils fassent.

**Fin.**


End file.
